Gundam Seed Destiny: Warhorse of Terra
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: It is the year 2177 A.D. a storm of change has ushered in the Era of Aliens, Warp Drive and Starships and one Ranma Saotome is in the center of the storm.A GSD,Ranma X-over fusion with a mix of Robotech,Star Trek,Tenchi Muyo,GW,KOR,and many more
1. Prologue

**The Gathering Storm of Change  
>2202 A.D. Anno Domini <strong>

**It is January 1, 2177 **supposedly** January 1, 77 of the Cosmic Era** until many people started using the old calendar again, like they are wanting to leave behind an Era of man that gave them nothing but pain and misery.

It is also this day, that a newly minted Major Ranma Saotome, was awarded the **Silver Star** (adopted from the former U.S. military decoration for gallantry in combat) in front of comrades and families and in front of the newly christened Earth Alliance new battleship, **SBS-1 Macross.**

In his speech after the award, Ranma revealed to world of who he is really. A relic from the distant past discovered by explorers on their way to Mars and enlists into the EAF before their return to Earth.

His claims was verified by his government, that he is a man born before the **'Age of Resource Management**' before the cataclysmic **2010 AD** before the world's oil reserve was destroyed by a petroleum-eating bacterium.

They tell of a warrior fighting a Phoenix God wannabe in the Mountains of Jusenkyo and the sign of its demise when the mountain exploded to the high heavens along with him, imprisoned in the ice, Ranma Saotome.

Now some will say that the story was too outrageous or too far fetch that is, until Ranma demonstrated to a global audience, the most powerful techniques of the **'Anything Goes School of Martial Arts'** and the vast knowledge of all the Martial Arts lost thru the centuries and even what is considered forbidden, like Ranma creating a ball of energy or a coherent beam at the palm of his hands which took half the side of the mountain. Even better, he cut a land battleship into two with a _'vacuum blade'_ then finish it with a _'breaking point'_ turning the land battleship into scrap metal.

He demonstrated what is barely half the power of a Grand Master of the Martial Arts to an astounded world and he told them that, it took him a lifetime of training, of sheer will, determination, dedication, conviction, courage and the enthusiasm for the arts made him what he is today.

(That of course living in the madhouse district of Tokyo called Nerima, along with the constant attacks and challenges of rivals and the fiancées brigade almost every day and a certain tomboy who keeps sending him off into **LEO** or Low Earth Orbit from time to time when she gets annoyed by him.

With all the demonstration he did, people still are somewhat skeptical of Ranma claim but all agrees that he's an extraordinary individual and the Conspiracy Theorist and UFO nuts are out in force, spouting out numerous and sometimes outrageous ideas about Ranma past ranging from an alien infiltrator to another genetically engineered experiment most likely gone right.

One thing everyone is sure about him, Major Ranma Saotome very existence is stirring a great change across the world resulting in, good, bad and chaotic outcome.


	2. Living in the Galaxy

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah" people talking

_'Think, think'_ people thinking and reading something

**Living in the Galaxy**

**31st of January  
>Year 77 of the Cosmic Era or 2177 AD<strong>

**HEPHAESTUS COLONY  
><strong>**Earth Alliance Annapolis Shipyards**

It's been a month since the Ranma revelations, and more than two Months after the EA fleet defeated Degwin Zabi Insurrectionists at the Battle of Macross Island.

Today the Earth Alliance are focused on the needs of furthering their technology, which is why scientist and engineers are studying the captured Zentraedi warships, learning their technology from battle pods, fighters, mobile dolls and the remains of their ships.

Every piece they were able to salvage is a treasure trove of knowledge not just advances in technology, but also interstellar information, new materials and information of stellar races beyond the galaxy.

Returning to service, Ranma today is flying around with his Valkyrie that's been is suit up with a new and improved **F.A.S.T.** Packs Systems (stands for **F**uel **A**nd **S**ensor **T**actical Packs Systems is the Armored Mode of the VF) with a modified pods that Ranma recognize as Warp Nacelles where the rocket booster once were.

"Uhmn, Doc Z, is this thing safe?"

"_Will you relax Ranma,"_ Dr. Zefram Cochrane answered _"we've modified your Valkyrie to withstand speeds up to Warp 3 maximum…theoretically."_

"Doc, you know I get nervous every time you say theoretically" Ranma sounded concerned

"_Well the truth is our current warp drive designs can only sustain speeds up to 1.5 before the ship start to shake and break apart. We need to improve the drive and for that, we need more research, more test, iron out the kinks in order to reach speeds up to Warp 3 and then go higher to Warp 5 in order to be a feasible system for long distance travel"_

"But why put this warp engine on my fighter, I mean we have built test ships for this kind of experiment?"

"_That's for the future ships now under the drawing board at the Warp Five Complex, this is for the fighter size version, and because HQ wants a warp capable fighter that can do long range patrol and lightning speed strikes and interception"_

"Well, that makes sense…I guess" he said "So…how fast do you want me to push this then?" Ranma grip the accelerator

"_Well, let's start by reaching Warp .5 and then throttle up to Warp 1 but slowly"_

"Understood"

As Ranma continues their research on Warp, the other research labs all across the Earth Alliance, have started to reverse engineer their spoils of war from the Zentraedi wrecks they have salvage.

So far, they have an inkling of replicating biggest haul, which are the salvage heavy particle beam cannons called _**Makral Deim 655**_particle cannon, a very powerful cannon with a range of 300,000 kilometers and the _**Letkes Deuawhaug SSA-2 Scrapper**_ a Ship launched anti-ship/ground conventional torpedo and an _**Lojredbeth Deuawhaug SSA-1A**_ and _**SSA-1B Sniper**_ _**Ship**_ launched anti-ship/ground torpedo and _**Gliquoun Touwhaug SAA-1 Granite**_ _**Ship**_ launched surface to air missile.

They also salvage several intact Zentraedi main power systems called a **Reflex Furnace **fueled by something called **Protoculture** and also, they recovered several very advance **Anti-Gravity** systems, **Inertial Dampeners, Reaction Mass** **Thrusters** and **Maneuvering** thrusters. What they are unable to salvage are the ships space fold drive which is an FTL above Hyper drive as it is above Warp drive.

Everyone is busy working on one project after another and during this busy time, someone tried to take something not meant to be taken.

Orbiting above the Earth Alliance Lunar Base _Armstrong_ is the SBS-1 _Macross_ where after the Battle for Macross Island, it remains stationary using its impressive sensors to keep an eye on everything around Earth Sphere.

The SBS-1 have become the Earth Alliance technology showcase, shoring up their position as the only nation with FTL technology of human built Warp and a Space Fold Drive…which is half a lie because Washu refuses to allow any EAF scientist to examine it.

A while back several scientists and officers, demanded to have access to the ships hyperdrive engine, tried to force their way on board with a so called permissions slip from the President himself. Washu have heard nothing from President Lang nor would he allow anyone to have access to the ship without Washu permission.

Determined, the scientists with the backing of a few admirals with their warships, surrounded the SBS-1 and again tried to force their way in. They warned Washu of the repercussions of disobeying a presidential orders and the worst part is…they called her a **'Redheaded shrimp' **jokingly sayingthat she needs a good spanking once in a while for disciplinary reasons.

Washu response to those idiots is having them transmat into her subspace lab to receive some…disciplinary actions.

Luckily for them, Washu was in a good mood at that time and allowed them to leave her lab without the full treatment, specifically leaving her dissection table just in time and their sanity intact.

Washu put her guest thru a number of experiments; some would be unethical while others are just downright scary.

The officers and admirals that supported the scientists were summarily dismissed for their illegal actions and held for investigation along with several of their civilian backers whom Washu got their names from her guest.

**On the SBS-1 Macross**,  
>after a whole day of exhausting flight test, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome return to his quarters at the Macross and is looking outside from one of the observation deck in his room that gives a good view of the Earth. There he wonders about Madoka back at the Masaki Shrine and the baby she's carrying.<p>

Ranma went to the nearest console and immediately opens a line of communication from Macross to Earth. His first call is Madoka, and seeing her again made him warmed all over.

"So how are you doing Madoka?" he ask her very anxious

"_I'm fine Ranma"_

"And the baby"

Madoka showed her stomach which was now showing three months pregnancy

"_The baby is fine Ranma, Washu check us up just yesterday and gave us a clean _bill of health"

"That's good to hear" he said looking so relieved to hear that, for since he went back into service, he kept worrying about Madoka and the baby more than worrying about himself like he was the father of the child that Madoka is carrying.

"_So, how are you feeling?"_ Madoka ask sounding concerned

"What do you mean Madoka?"

"_We had visitor back here in the Shrine a while back and well…Kimiko was here with her friends and your Mother and Kasumi was here also…Kimiko knows now" _

"Kimiko…" he muttered and slump down on his chair

Ranma know who the person Madoka was referring to. The pink haired princess who is leading a Nation thru troubling times, a person he has the highest respect is also His and Kasumi child.

He still could not believe that he and Kasumi had a child. Ranma had some mix emotions about that, he's not angry at Kasumi, in fact he was honored that she accepted him to be the father of her child. But what he can't accept is her giving her child up to strangers in order to fulfill a prophesy to save the world for him to return to, and since Kasumi told him the truth a while back he hasn't been seeing her and his family eye to eye lately. In fact, he's avoiding them, and asking them to stay away from him for a while.

"I'm…fine" he answered "I still could not believe that she's related to me, though her calm demeanor is so much like her mother, not surprising that she inherited that from her"

"_She inherited your determination, conviction, your sense of honor and justice,"_ Madoka said pointing out those good points to him

"_Don't look down on yourself" _Madoka said_ "She has the very best of you which is reason why she has led a handful of brave people, Heroes who stop not just one but two terrible wars Ranma,"_

"A remarkable young lady" he remark

"_Because she is the daughter of a very remarkable Father and Mother"_ Madoka ads

"She has a life, a destiny made by her own hands and by her own free will"

"Kasumi, she wanted a child and I am happy that she chose me to be the father and I have nothing to be angry about that, in fact, I'm flattered and honored. And it made me realize that after 200 years…I guess she hasn't found a man she sees as worthy"

"_And that's speaks volume of her real feelings for you Ranma"_

"I know" Ranma said agreeing

"My Mother likes Kasumi very much and from what my cousin Tenchi told me, she practically ordered a week of celebration just for Kasumi and her grandchild."

There was joy and sorrow in him now

"Why did it have to be my child to go thru that entire ordeal in saving the whole world?"

"_Mistakes were made when another child of yours created the situation, and for that reason, the world needed saving, again"_ she took a deep breath and sigh

"_My opinion only, I can see only Tofu Ono III is to blame for this. He made him what George Glenn was, and if anyone is at fault, it is him."_

"That man… that…bastard raped me" those three last words Ranma felt the urge to spit just the thought of the man and what he did. Physically such a thing never happened to him; but genetically however it is just the same.

To what Ono 3 did with no permission from him or from his family, to experiment on his DNA is not something he would condone and the only people Ranma have entrusted the secrets of his DNA to, is Washu.

"He used me in order to make a name for himself and his creation pushes it, to further a cause he believes will bring happiness to all mankind. His action spawn a new race of man that they believe is the future, well some future this Cosmic Era is right now" he snorted and with a clench fist just thinking of everything that happened

"600 million dead, a planet cratered, ancient cities that stood for thousands of years are gone forever…and what's worst…there's a deep wound have been carved into the human soul that it may never heal…not for a long time. All of that is their responsibility"

'_This mess between Naturals and Coordinators have started with those two idiots, and if they were alive right now, I would personally skin them up with a dull kitchen knife, then gut Ono III alive with a rusty spoon!'_ a nasty thought coming from him

"I can never forgive that man for what he has done to me, and as for George Glenn…his good intentions put mankind into the road to hell. 'Heaves a sigh'

"**Now it's my job to get them off it!** **No thanks to that Damn brat!**"

_**At that moment, about 1,150 Light-years from Earth  
>Voyager 6<strong>_

No human probe has ever reached this far out in space, not even for a thousand years. That is unless you far thru the occasional wormhole or get caught in powerful solar winds that keeps you moving on and on.

Appearing just a million kilometers from an early 20th Century space probe are multiple defold of thousands of starships numbering over 150 thousand Zentraedi ships that once belongs a Zentraedi Armada that once numbered a million.

Voyager 6 scanned the anomaly and immediately it uses the last of its reserve power transmits a message back to Earth. The transmission will take at least 1,115 years to get to Earth; however, Earth will not be the one receiving the message but a GP ship playing bait for space pirates three days later.

Voyager 6 went dark as it slowly leaves the area as the gravity wave created by the mass defold of ships which pushes the probe to another direction where in five years' time, it enters another quantum phenomena and takes it well beyond the galaxy.

The defolding fleet is unusual because some of them shows numerous battle damages from laser burns to gaping holes in their hull that was done by missile strikes.

The flagship, a _Nupetiet-Vergnitzs class_ ship has the worst damage but still looking fierce like a true ship of war.

On the bridge, the commander looks at the flickering screen before him to show their location on the stellar chart

"We are only 25 light years from Zentraedi Factory base 113 "_ 'One more jump and that is it, no more reserves to make another fold unless we get fresh supplies'_

"Commander Breetai," spoke the political officer Exedore, who's right arm is in a sling and its bandage due to an injury sustained from a battle "Are you sure you want to do this?" he said asking "base 113 is a heavily fortified factory satellite, taking it is extremely difficult if it comes down with a battle"

"It may not come to that Exedore, for base 113 is my base" he said "the base will sustain us during our exile"

"The rebellion has failed" he said as he looks towards his old friend for many years with a sad and defeated look "We have been betrayed from the very start, from the one of our own"

In a bid to free the Zentraedi people, three Zentraedi commanders, Breetai, Bor Dolza and Lap Lanuz plans a rebellion, create their own country with the protection of a vast Zentraedi armada of ships numbering 3 million.

They were implementing their plan by first taking over a star system of where their race was created, Fantoma 7 and from there, they will expand their territory by taking control resources all around them to enforce their claim as an independent nation.

Breetai was journeying there to rendezvous with Lap Lanuz and Bor Dolza. Along the way, they meet up with Bor Dolza 27th Battle Fleet and both fleet journeyed to Fantoma 7 together.

Breetai fleet was nearing the system when a computer operator notice an unauthorized access on their ships main computer and it came from the other fleet. It was that moment that half of Breetai fleet, de-folded back into real space and collided into a planet.

The rest of Breetai forces went on ahead and they found themselves surrounded by Bor Dolza and the Main Tirolian Fleet, surrounded by the remnants of Lap Lanuz fleet.

It was a trap and Breetai fleet fought their way out of that trap at great cost.

"The fleet is a tattered ruin after Dolza stabbed us on the back, we are still fortunate that our computer and electronics specialists were able to purge our system from the cyber virus they implanted and recovered our navigational charts, to keep us from wandering off course, and if not for them our forces would have been marooned out there and dying slowly" he sigh and sat back at his chair exhausted

"We can't go back" he said

"We find a place somewhere out here…lick our wounds, gather strength and come back someday," he said "We only have one more jump before the fleet runs out of fuel. Our food is nearly gone and our armories are nearly depleted." He shook his head in dismay of their situation

"If the forces in base113 resist, then we must take that base by force if we have a chance of survival; also, we will need Allies" he said

"When we are ready, we will contact the Galaxy Alliance first and if they refuse, then we will find others to ally with" and right then he turns towards his subordinates "Prepare an assault force to take the factory, gather as many weapons you can salvage for this is a live or die mission"

"Yes Sir" said in chorus

**Five Days Later**

The bridge officer of Breetai flagship was manning a sensors station, when they detected an object and spoke up "Galaxy Police ship detected approaching from sector 29, estimate time of arrival, 10.5 minutes"

"It must be a patrol ship" Exedore said

"We are not ready to confront them" Breetai said as he look at another screens which shows the preparing boarding party and there he decided "initiate a fold, jump to Base 113 immediately!" Breetai voice boomingly ordered

The GP ship arrived just as Breetai fleet folded out, leaving a few dozen ships that was cannibalized for parts for the rest of the fleet.

**Sagittarius Sector, uncharted system**  
><strong> Zentraedi Factory base 113<strong>

Located in an uncharted system in the Sagittarius Sector, Zentraedi Base 113 produces ships, weapons and parts to resupply the Tirolian Empire war machine by mining the abundant resources of the 15, a war to invade the galaxy and take sector by sector using their vast armada to subdue any race in the galaxy by force of arms.

The base was established in secret 100 years ago because the system is well hidden by gas nebula and asteroid fields that are dangerous for ships to navigate thru. Within the system are stockpiles of ships, parts, Mechas and warehouses of weapons and food stores of their versions of **MREs** (**M**eal **R**eady to **E**at) that has an expiration date of 1,000 years and edible and nutritious only to Zentraedi physiology.

Now because this base was deemed a secret base, no one knows except for the one who establish base 113 and that's Breetai. When Breetai arrived, the base's defense forces raise no weapon against them and this is good news for Breetai, as the last of his ships has lost power the moment they defolded back into real space.

Breetai and what remains of his fleet is safe for the moment.

**Earth Orbit  
>Today<strong>

In an official visit, the Vulcan ship the _T'Pau_ have arrive on Earth last week, bringing diplomats to begin the first ever state visit of a more friendlier alien race who is their next door neighbor.

The Vulcan visit began at Anchorage Alaska, then to the newly rebuilt city of Washington DC after it was destroyed when remains of Junius 7 fell just a hundred miles from the capital and then to the German Capital, Berlin that was devastated by the War. Then they headed towards Paris France, the new capital of the Eurasian Federation.

Now ever since their first contact, every government wants access to their visitor… in a diplomatic sense. Many are worried of the too many advances the Earth Alliance has over them and worried that the EA might concoct stories that make them look bad.

The Vulcan's went everywhere and talking with government leaders, while all the time they explained what earth needed and need it fast. They explained that the Vulcan High Command in agreement with the Galaxy Alliance which they are part of, told the leaders of Earth that individual diplomatic relations with Earth nations prove to be inefficient, so a change is needed from them, a change from a divided world to a unified one.

A single united earth government.

The Vulcan's explained that beginning relations by individual nations is not feasible; the whole world must first form a single organization that will represent all the Earth nations and their interest without exception.

They explained that every world they know of, capable of Interstellar travel has one governing body and very few divided world and they don't last long because of unresolved issues between its neighbors and this cause numerous unwanted problems when they encounter other alien races and when they began relations with one nation, it causes problem to others.

Vulcans notice the humans somewhat uneasiness of having a one government, so they suggest an alternative.

In a gathering of representatives from every nation inside the Eurasian Parliament building, everyone listens carefully to the Vulcan delegates on the pros and cons of a planetary council, which they suggested them to try so that it will handles interstellar affairs, pointing out how wondrous and terrifying the galaxy is right now and how a benign or cursing hand gestures could start a war with another species all so easily.

The Vulcan suggested that they revive the United Nations Council and create a bureau to handle interspecies affairs so that all nations will benefit equally without anyone feeling left out in the cold.

_**Anchorage**_** Alaska**, EA Capital  
><em><strong>Office of the President<strong>_

While the Vulcan's was discussing about the need for a singular organization to represent the whole of Earth at that conference in France, Ranma was invited by the president to a chat, give his own input about the idea. Recently, Ranma have been gaining quite a political clout among the Alliance representatives.

He's being very savvy in dealing with government bureaucracy, gaining a reputation as someone who knows how to get around policy makers and gaining support from politicians for his programs.

A live telecast is being shown on one of the screens while Ranma and the President talks about the reformation of the UN

"The reformation of the United Nation Council has been floated around ever since the end of the war but no one is making a move to make it real, let alone this united earth government" President Lang said to Ranma

"The Vulcan's think too highly of us Ranma"

"They are not asking us to do this overnight Sir; they are just suggesting to **US **Mr. President, that **WE** and I mean **Everyone**, needs a unified world if we want to join the community of interstellar nations so that we can handle whatever situation might come in our way because of it," Ranma said

In the past, Ranma has never showed any interest in politics only Martial Arts and fighting, and he seems quite the experience soldier. In politics, Ranma shows to by a savvy politician which President Lang finds it curious.

"Ranma, even if we reformed the United Nation Council and create bureau to deal with aliens, I seriously doubt that any government including ours, is willingly enough to surrender their national sovereignty just to form this united earth government you are asking them to form"

"We may have no choice on that, Mr. President" Ranma said back giving weight to his argument "It is only a matter of time till humanity will be visited by other aliens races out there, some, may not have the benevolence of our dear new friends the Vulcan's…some, may be like the Zentraedi or worst, and honestly, 'sigh' I really don't like facing those people again"

"We defeated them"

"We **barely** defeated a small hunter group, but what happen when they come here in greater number this time"

"Well let's say you want to form this united government, how do you go about doing it?"

"Well, we should start it by sharing the entire resources of an entire nation to everyone"

"What! No, no, no" the president shook his head at that idea

"But Sir, why not"

"Ranma, do you know how much time, people and resources it took us just to get us back on our feet and now you want to share everything we have"

"I'm not saying that we alone will share what we have but everyone must share what they have with everyone as well" he clarify "the Earth Alliance has much to offer and more to gain in this endeavor"

"You may be right, but Ranma, creating a singular government is not something that can happen overnight" the president said "it may take us decades to figure out its inner workings before we can establish it and even then it may not work properly"

"Neither did the creation of the United States of America" Ranma pointed out

"When the Colonial Americans established their own government after the American Revolution, it too didn't work properly" he starts in example "It took America, centuries of trial and errors to make the government work for the people and it made their country a strong nation" Ranma pulled a leather type folder with the insignia of the United Nations

"We make the UN Council work and from there we can begin laying the groundwork for the United Earth Government" he said as he gives the folder to the president "The UEG will be a work in progress because of change, and it will continue to change and evolve to serve the world and people as a whole"

Ranma and the President continued their discussion on how they will reestablish the UN Council and an extra terrestrial department that will not just handle the alien affairs, but also research and development, defense and space exploration while the rest begin to draw up the inner workings of the united earth government.

Ranma told him of looking back to the past and learn from both _success and failures_, of the _do _and_ don't_ of government without compromising the freedom, rights and civil liberties of its citizens.

President Lang was amazed at Ranma knowledge when he reads his proposal, a carefully thought of proposal made not just by him but from others as well.

He can see that Ranma has the leadership potential not just as squadron commander, but possibly a leader of a nation.

**Washu subspace lab**

For the past six months, Washu and Kasumi have been monitoring Ranma's growth thru medical checkup and passive scans every time she sees him and they found more about Ranma than Ranma know himself.

"Interesting" she remark "There is some kind of magical seal that's been keeping Ranma other abilities at bay"

"What other abilities does Ranma" Kasumi asks

"The learned by experience kind of abilities" Washu said as she works her console explaining to Kasumi

"As we all know, Ranma is an extremely fast learner and everything he knows, experience and learned is genetically etched into his DNA like a recorder and this magical seal is keeping Ranma from accessing most of them" she said and then Kasumi asks worried

"Is it a threat?"

"No, the magic is definitely benign in origin so it's not a threat to him, but it seems to be weakening like it's seems to be on time delay, slowly it let's Ranma gain access to these unknown abilities bit by bit absorbing it slowly as not to overload him"

"Is this the reason why Ranma is showing some unusual things like…having a strong grasps on politics"

"One of many and from what I see…there is over a thousand years' worth of human experience in here" Washu answered and that surprised Kasumi a well

"Where in the world did Ranma get a thousand years' worth of experience?"

"Somewhere right before he went to Phoenix Mountain…other than that, I don't know where" Washu lied

"but I can assure you, Ranma is going to use all that to stir a change in this world" she said

After Kasumi left the lab, Washu and look at the **sealed records**, records not for anyone eyes, and it shows where the only point of that time that Ranma disappeared to…the **quantum mirror** she found on a planet eons ago, where Ranma fell into or shot into it by an handheld mirror called the **Nanban Mirror** an ancient Amazon artifact Ranma wanted her to examined.

The Nanban Mirror turns out to be made of the same element as the quantum mirror, infused with a highly sophisticated technology that uses science and magic to make it work.

What happened to Ranma happened only in just a minute because Ranma came back floating in mid air…with an elegant long blonde haired lady in a fabulous gown by his side. There was an air of royalty around her and a power that rivals the even bearer of the 'Light Hawk Wings'

She brought Ranma back to his universe because…his destiny will not be with them but with this universe, two centuries into the distant future, where he will shape the future with his presence alone. They return Ranma to the age and memory before he came to the world beyond the mirror, what they cannot erase is Ranma experience, skills and abilities he has earned, which is about a thousand years worth that shape a whole universe.

They place a timed seal where Ranma will slowly regain all of it back without him aware of it.

With a whisper to his ear, a tear fell from her watering eyes and one last kiss on Ranma lips she walks back to the gate and disappears. Washu promised to the lady never to reveal this to Ranma ever for the repercussion to everyone in the universe will be severe.

That happened 175 years ago

"Only you Ranma can do this" Washu sigh in remark and grinning "leave it to him to make such a grand impact in any universe"


	3. Of Family and Friends

**WELCOME 2013**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah" people talking

_'Think, think'_ people thinking and reading something

**Of Family and Friends**

**7th of February  
>Year 77 of the Cosmic Era or 2177 AD<strong>

For a short time, the Earth Alliance led the way as humanity starts to expand their horizon with the use of the warp drive. As the only nation in possession, they monopolize the opportunity to gain ground across the Earth Sphere… that is until someone illegally sold a blue print in the black market, by one of Zefram Cochrane engineers.

The basic designs for the Mark One warp engine are now in the hands of every nation in the Earth Sphere and even private citizens who have their own spaceships, are planning to install their homebuilt warp drive.

**Warp Five Complex**

Zefram Cochrane was furious at what just happened as he started throwing chairs and laptops all over the room while his assistant Lily Sloane and Ranma, who both just stood there and let Zefram vent out his anger from his system.

"This hit him big time, huh" asks Ranma

"It should be," Lily replied "Zef recommended the guy, heck he even vouch for him, heck! He's his cousin"

'_Nothing is worst in the universe than being betrayed by your own relative'_ Ranma thought, understanding how Zefram feel right now. Good or Bad, there is nothing worse than to have a kin betraying kin.

"So, what's the worst that could happen when everyone else started building and using their own warp drive" Ranma asks Lily

"The worst case scenarios… well I have to say that the Earth Alliance have just lost its monopoly on the technology, plus, anyone with the resources to build one will start selling to anyone who wants to buy it, do their own private exploration and colonization without any kind of regulation from us"

"They can build versions of the Mark I but the best speed it can give them will only up to Warp 1.5 at best and yet it's enough for anyone who wants to travel beyond our solar system" Zefram said after he calmed down enough and thinking straight

"There's no point in crying over spilt milk" he remark "what's done is done"

"Still they will use it to get to the nearest solar system, most likely try to colonize a habitable planet on their own" Lily ads

"The closest habitable planet we know of is Terra Nova and that's 20 light years away. At best speed it will take a ship nine years to get there with the Mark One" Zef said

"The farther ones will take decades maybe even centuries to get to, that is if they turn their ships into generation type vessels or cryogenic-ships and I find that an inefficient system of travel"

"So what now doc" Ranma asks

"What now…we will continue our research on the warp five engines, that's what!" Zefram declared

"Our priority is to build the Warp Five engine, the Mark One is out there now, and no matter how much people will try to get more speed from it, they won't pass warp 2 without tearing their ship or engine apart"

After the theft of the warp drive tech, all advance technology research was halted until the Alliance do a full and complete background check on everyone with no exceptions. The EAF tripled quadrupled check their inventory of alien techs they recovered and now plans to move their research on Mars while the Warp Five project is move to the New Alaska Base.

A month later, pseudo Mark One warp engines have started popping up all across the Earth Sphere and some of these Mark One's were badly assembled and many ships was ripped apart from the violent warp reaction it created.

Still many of them were fairly built and even improved and yet they can only reach speeds of warp 2 before their ships broke apart. Still, it is enough for many to use it to travel the whole solar system on their own and even go beyond the system. The Earth Alliance soon afterwards, allowed Zefram Cochrane original designs that have been improved, to be available so long as they have designed new spaceships meant for warp travel.

A year from now, hundreds of spaceships, mostly long haul carriers with warp engines, left the Earth Sphere. Dozens of massive fleets were heading to points unknown and the world just watch them leave.

The EAF did not stop them from leaving as they have no authority to stop them from leaving the Earth Sphere, and one such fleet made of ships mostly from the Eurasian and East Asia Republic, is headed for _34 Tauri,_ a 1500 light years journey that will take them nearly 200 years to get to.

**March 21  
><strong>**Earth Alliance Lunar Base **_**Armstrong**_

Arriving in Lunar Base Armstrong Spaceport, Ranma is passing by Duty Free shops when he notices the current news dominating the scene. The news report is about another _Marseilles III_ cargo carrier that's been rip apart by its Warp bubble, generated by another pseudo Mark I warp drive.

'_Idiots' _Ranma mutters and heaves a sigh at the pigheaded of some people who thinks they can make their ships go FTL. What few people know is that, most of the spaceships in the Earth Sphere are not designed to withstand the extremes of warp speed.

He walks on, ignoring the stares of many people around him who recognizes him as the _Wildhorse_ and he's being given the respect and attention of Hollywood celebrity wherever he goes now.

Today he's here on the Lunar Base to see the ship's captain that rescued him from his icy tomb; Captain Ramius has just been promoted to Admiral, again.

Former Captain of the EAS _Prometheus_ now Admiral Julian Ramius, Commander of the First Earth Alliance Starfleet, is not exactly happy loosing command of his ship and getting promoted to what he describe as a desk job for monkeys.

Ranma is here in request from the Admiral and when Ranma got to his office, Admiral Ramius daughter, Murrue Ramius and her Husband Mwu La Flaga are waiting for him.

In Murrue hand is a small flat box containing a letter…from Lacus Clyne.

"You came all this way to give me this?"

"This is a private letter she entrusted us to deliver to you personally" Murrue said

"It's been months since she visited the Masaki Shrine" Ranma said eyeing the letter "I'm guessing that you know more about my family than anyone in this world"

"Yeah, Uhmn, too much I'm afraid" Mwu replied "You have quite large family and a rather… colorful one at that" Ranma nearly laugh a La Flaga description of his family

"Colorful is not the word I would describe it Mr. La Flaga, an Insane Asylum would come in mind…and I am guessing that…you meet Little Washu over there" La Flaga felt a bit uncomfortable at the moment he heard the name Little Washu

"Uhmn, why did you say that?" he asks

"Because you keep on scratching your bottom from time to time, most likely you got a rash from something she has done to you, but it's not serious"

"Not serious, that woman is crazy!" La Flaga said remembering the Hell he went thru in her hands

"Well do you prefer her to stick you with her prodding needles the size o chisels?" he said smiling mischievous and has some idea what La Flaga has done to provoke Washu

"I am guessing that you did or say or did something to provoke her and found yourselves in her lab, strap down on an operating table with surgical devices all around you"

La Flaga felt like his jaw fell on the floor when Ranma accurately describe the torment of provoking a midget redhead wearing doctor's robe, goggles and garden gloves like she was about to do some amateur surgery.

"I've been there and done that, but don't worry about it" Ranma said "I don't think she finds you interesting enough to be her next guinea pig though. If you were, she would have put a tag on you"

"Gee thanks" La Flaga not feeling comforted in Ranma words though Ranma seems amused at his plight

"I think I feel much better now hearing that" sarcastically said and Ranma just laugh a bit at La Flaga discomfort, and as La Flaga try not to squirm in his seat, Ranma read the letter from Lacus while making a conversation with the others.

"I heard that, the Archangel is undergoing a reconfiguration to accommodate the Warp Drive Engine you are fitting it"

"It's a jointly built engine with EAF engineers, Eurasia and the Plants helping out" Murrue answered quick

"So I heard" Ranma said "Well, I suppose, watching ships getting rip apart by warp field extremes using knock off versions has something to do about it"

"EA assistance came with paying royalty rights to the EA"

"The Warp Engine is an Earth Alliance property Murrue" Admiral Ramius said and adds "You ask us for help, be grateful that we did not pursue judicial charges for buying stolen Alliance property"

"I know that Dad" Murrue said back informally

"Still despite our help, you can only reach top speed of warp two maybe three with a max range of 20 light years, if Dr. Cochrane is right about the math" Ranma said and then folded the letter he was reading and put in his pocket.

"We do have the best scientist on Earth and the Plants working on the warp engine Ranma" La Flaga said "they said they can get a ship go up to Warp 5 in ten years tops"

"That's a load of crap" Ranma scoff at that claim "Just because they know how warping space works now, doesn't mean they are the masters of time and space overnight," he said

"Don't underestimate _Warp Physics_, for it is a newly created science, Mwu" Ranma said back "There are so many unknowns in the science that getting a ship to go warp 5 will take decades of serious research and trial and error, and no amount of eggheads or coordinator talents working on it will get as far as warp 3 with the current available technology" he said

'_Unless you have what we have been researching"_ he thought

Ranma then took out a pen from his pocket jacket and wrote on a piece of paper and then place it in the box and gave it back to Murrue.

"Please give this to Ms. Clyne for me" he said "my answers to her are in there, but I doubt it will give her any comfort, to her and every coordinator"

A few days later at Aprillius colony one, at the Clyne residence, Chairman Clyne is reading a letter from her biological father wrote to her, and what she's reads…it dismayed her

"Lacus" Kasumi is with her and the look of her daughter face of distraught, concern her

"He refused" Lacus said gently "I guess…that would be expected" Kasumi reads the letter from Ranma and sigh in disappointment in Ranma's answer.

"They got themselves into it, then they should…get themselves out of it" she reads and look toward Lacus

"Give him time," she said "Ranma…your biological father…there is a lot in his mind right now, and denying your request has its reasons"

"One of which is, his dislike of coordinators"

"Sadly, that maybe true" said Kasumi "However, what has happened to him for the past two years and the somewhat rough history he has with coordinators, is not the start of his disliking of coordinators" Kasumi suddenly regretted saying that as her daughter now has the look of inquisitiveness in her

"Mother, what do you mean _rough history_?" Kasumi was a bit reluctant to say anything about that, but Lacus persisted to get some answers and Kasumi couldn't resist her daughter. So, she told her.

"Ranma has…well he already has past experiences from another group of genetically enhanced humans. This happens centuries ago …the true reason why he's refusing your request"

"What do you mean by other _genetically enhanced humans_?" Lacus didn't understand "coordinators are the first genetically enhanced humans"

"No my dear," she said and starts "Coordinators…they are not the first human genetically enhanced people…there were… I mean there was, a forerunner group two centuries ago, and they are called the _Augments_" Kasumi said

"Augments?" Kasumi then explains Lacus of a past long kept secret and buried in the past

"The **Augments**…they were designed to be five times stronger, remarkably agile, and twice the intelligence than a normal human. The Augments are resistant to sickness possessing enhanced senses, heart muscles twice as strong as a normal human and a lung efficiency fifty percent better. They also had twice the average lifespan of a normal human, maybe even more"

"They sounded almost like coordinators, but a bit different. I never heard of these Augments" Lacus said curious that this is the first time she has ever heard of these people.

"The Augments are connected to the 20th Century most history most brutal regime, and they are the one who started World War Two, and they are Nazi of Germany"

"What"

"The Augments were created by a group of Nazi Scientists who escapes Berlin Germany at the end of the Second World War. They fled to neutral countries to avoid arrest from the allied forces, and many of them went to South America where they continued their research for the past 30 years in secret, continuing their unhindered genetic experiments without ethics or restrictions.

They were geneticists working to fulfill Adolf Hitler's dream of a pure race, an _Aryan Race_ and he wants it by purging the _impurities_ mixed in their DNA… to create the flawless human that Adolf Hitler dreamed of… a _superior species_"

"The Augments are the result of their research, and during the 1970s and 1980s the first Augments infiltrated every facets of society, causing strife and chaos among nations in the shadows, pushing the Cold War between East and West to the point of Nuclear War, all planned, to lead the remnants of humanity after the carnage have subsided, once they _thin out the herd_ according to their scheme, and they will come out of the shadow and take control. But it's a plan that never came into fruition"

"Mother, what do you mean?"

"Well, as good as their superior abilities are, there was a defect in their creation: the Augments were aggressive, arrogant and ambitious, with a diminished sense of morality." She said

"They are the cause their own demise and in the end, it led to their own down fall" She said remembering a line in one of the files she has from the former US Government.

"One of the scientists behind their creation said that _'with superior ability breeds superior ambition' _which, it describe the Augments, and from what I read from classified US Government medical files, a defect in the genomes of the Augments created a malformation in the base-pair sequences that regulate the neurotransmitter levels in their brains, causing them to be highly prone to aggression and violent behavior. So as good as their skills and abilities are, people find their attitude and personal character disgusting as they are arrogant and among Augments, they were overly competitive with each other. And so they wage their own private war of supremacy against each other, in a bid of who will lead the new world and this draw the attention of the two superpowers at that time"

"So what happened to them?"

"In great secrecy, the nations that allied with the two superpower nations of that time, the US and the USSR, all decided to remove them quietly and covertly. East and West joined forces because of what they found out, of what the Augments were planning, and within the 1990s, the last of the Augments were either killed or put in prison, except for a small few who escape the dragnet, led by one of the first and strongest and the most intelligent of all the Augments, **Khan Noonean Singh**, but he usually goes by the name of **Camino Co**, which if you substitute the first letters of 'C' with a 'K' and rearrange his name, you get the word _Kami no Ko_ meaning, _'Child of God'_ which Khan, think of himself as one " right then, Lacus remembers where she heard that name

"Camino Co? Wait a minute" Lacus remembers something from Orb History "wasn't he the one who led the military Junta on Orb 200 years ago?"

"The same one" Kasumi confirmed "He wanted to use Orb as his base to establish a new brood center to create more Augments using the genes of the strongest martial arts masters in the world. Ranma and his friends were there to compete on a DOA tournament but it was a trick to draw the best of the best martial artists there"

"DOA"

"**D.O.A.** stands for **D**ead **O**r **A**live, a tournament for the best of the best martial arts fighters in the world, and Camino Co uses the tournament to gather the DNA of the strongest people in the world, to create a new breed of Augments….Ranma found out the truth and he brought down Camino Co and the Augments to their knees with the help of his friends and allies"

"So that's why…but Coordinators are not like the Augments…are they?" Lacus said worried

"No, of course not my dear," Kasumi said to Lacus though she felt a stab guilt in lying to her now

"Ono 3 research in Ranma DNA, gave a certain balance and so, coordinators did not suffer the same affliction as the Augments did two centuries ago, however…coordinators has one problem that augments don't have"

"Augments…they don't have the infertility problem like coordinators do" Lacus said understanding what Kasumi meant as she nodded in acknowledgement

"No they don't, but that problem I can solve easily" she said with great confidence "With my help, Coordinators will be capable of having their own children like Naturals do, but I need Ranma participation to complete it and more importantly… I need his permission and blessing, for I will not do this without it"

Lacus can see in her Mother's eyes that she really meant it, that she won't help them unless she's given permission from the one, the Father of the First Coordinator, the Progenitor of George Glenn…Ranma Saotome.

Lacus couldn't believe that she's related to George Glenn and that both of them have the same **father** and who's DNA is the very foundation that created the Coordinators. To confirm that Ranma Saotome is George Glenn father, she had secretly acquired DNA samples to match Ranma and George Glenn DNA and have her scientist analyze it.

Her Scientist were shock to find multiple DNA markers found only from father to son and afterward, she confronted both the Glenn's and Ono Family with DNA proof that George Glenn is related if not the son of Ranma Saotome.

Needless to say they, the Ono and Glenn families weren't very forthcoming when Lacus demanded answers. Neither families wanted to talk about it, but their hostile reactions to the Saotome family are quite evident. Their hostilities that began when Ranma's Mother, Nodoka Saotome, confronted the Ono's and the Glenn's and she surgically remove Ono 3 manhood with a katana.

Both the Glenn's and the Ono's still runs their respective genetic laboratories and both admitted that, their scientist are unable to solve the infertility problems and that Durandal _Destiny Plan_ was just a stop gap to delay the inevitable enough for them to solve the problem.

Supporting Durandal actions during the last war were partly due to the fear of Coordinator extinction, for they know that within five to ten generations, coordinators will hit the genetic saturation point of no return.

_**Anchorage**_** Alaska**, **EA Capital**  
><em><strong>Office of the President<strong>_

At that same time, Ranma is back at the president's office, and this time he's there upon a request he made to the president. Today he's reading US Government Top Secret files found in a secret Archives deep beneath the old Pentagon building in Washington DC. Ranma requested any information regarding the Augments as to what has happen to them after he disappeared.

Ranma was grateful for the president help, though he is just as curious and surprised to know that, 200 years ago, there were genetically enhanced humans and that Coordinators are not the first.

While Ranma reads the file, he talks to the president about similarities of certain factions in the Cosmic Era.

"Sir, do you know who _Blue Cosmos_ and the radical factions in the Plants who think that Coordinators are a Superior New Species are related to?"

"I don't know, who Ranma"

"The Nazi's" he answered

"Now, how did you get to that conclusion Ranma?" the President was curious

"Well, both of them believe in two things that the Nazis do. One side believe in the genetic purity of the species while the other believe in the superiority of their genes and everyone else are lesser one…their belief… is so much like the Augments own point of view and they are product of Nazi idealism" he said as he place back the files among the other folders of other Augments files after finding some answers and added a few more questions _'there's no mention of what happened to the rest of them…could they be still alive somewhere? Like this one'_ Ranma thought after looking at one file of one Augment.

"Thank you for finding these files for me Mr. President"

"You are welcome my boy, although I was surprised to know that 200 years ago, there was a group of genetically enhanced humans, way before the coordinators were created"

"But unlike the Coordinators, the Augments progenitors intended to make them into superior beings. To embody Adolf Hitler's vision of a _Master Race_ called the _Aryan_, which is quite a lot of **bullshit** if you asks me because, the Aryan are nothing more than myth, with no proof of them even existed" he said

"Still, the Augments are physically impressive like Coordinators, but psychologically and emotionally, well, the Augments are just as arrogant and just as flawed as their Nazi's progenitors were, and maybe even worst" he heave a sigh

"You look a bit down today Ranma…is there something wrong my dear boy" the president question asks as he sees the troubled face in Ranma

"Sir, you should know that, I was being asks to help this troublesome part of humanity, namely the Coordinators"

The president nodded in understanding of Ranma dilemma as he and a few others know his connection to the Coordinators was somewhat of a bitter taste for him, as Ranma experience with the Augments and recent incidents didn't help his disposition towards them either.

"You are…the Progenitor of the Coordinator, that I and a rare few know this is true"

"Beg your pardon sir, but I was nothing more than a resource on a petri dish for a scientist who thinks he can do better than GOD thru genetics!" Ranma said with a hint of anger

"Ono created a remarkable human being full of potential. But then… every human being has the potential of becoming more than they are, either by nurture or nature. However, George Glenn is not perfect, no one is, including me" he said calmly as he let go some of the anger in his voice.

"In Ms. Lacus Clyne behalf, Kasumi, secretly asks my permission to help the Coordinators along with my involvement because, she can't finish without my input…I said no" he said

"If they got themselves **IN** to it, then they should get themselves **OUT** of it. And that is what I told her" hearing what Ranma answered, the President felt that it seems wrong to him

"Ranma…maybe you should help them" the President said which surprises Ranma

"Sir…I don't understand?"

"Sit down and let me explain for a moment Ranma" the president asks him calmly and Ranma did what he was told, as he sits down and listens to the President

"Right now, we and I mean the entire human race is now being watched with growing interest by the Vulcans who are a member of the Galaxy Alliance, and that alliance of races and worlds is deciding if we are worth to having relations with" he heave a sigh "right now, we are in the midst of discussing the creation of a one unified government with the other nations and a star fleet to explore the vast reaches of space now in our means to explore."

"So what's that got to do with the Coordinators?"

"It's the way and how we treat our people Ranma, and the coordinators especially. How we treat them, how we treat all our people will reflect upon us as a whole, as a species" the president pointed out and Ranma seems to understand what the president telling him

"I am fully aware of that sir, but I can't in good conscience, approve of this, no matter how noble an intention. " he answered

"You are comparing to them to the Augments. Ranma, they are not Augments"

"No… they are just two thirds descendant of the Augments" Ranma said back

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Era of the Augments

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction.

And as for you Grammar Nazi out there, if you don't like how I write fine, make your own and sell it to someone is stupid enough to buy your story.

"Blah, blah" people talking

_'Think, think'_ people thinking and reading something

**The Era of the Augments**

**The 29th of March  
>Year 77 of the Cosmic Era or 2177 Anno Domini<strong>

Moving around at the opposite side of the sun is the second-generation Juraian Royal treeship the _Mikagami_ of Kamiki Seto. The treeship of the galaxy most powerful political figure, have been visiting the Sol System very often lately, and right now its hosting a private meeting with two guest onboard.

Two guests, one is very angry with the other one that the Mikagami is trembling in fear from the radiating aura of rage from the first one. This first one named Ranma Saotome slams several hard files taken from Blue Cosmos leader Djibril's very secret vault inside a secret vault that the AF military recovered from his underground bunker, and it contains secrets that is century's old.

"The Ultimate Coordinator Project is just another fancy word for AUGMENTS!" he yelled angrily "Kasumi, what the hell were you thinking, helping this Ulen Hibiki, Ha?!" he asks furious as he taps hard on a picture of her in a Clark Kent disguise talking Ulen Hibiki and another familiar person, Gilbert Durandal.

"Ranma…where did you get," Kasumi was shock to pictures and files of her and others from Mendel

"These files were recovered from Djibril's secret vaults and they came from the Mendel colony and these notebooks are in your handwriting and my God Kasumi! Do you know what these people have done?" he said asking and then Ranma demanded an answer laced with anger

"I WANT THE TRUTH THE WHOLE TRUTH AND NO SUGARCOATED BULLSHIT OF AN EXCUSE!" the Mikagami shudders at the intense anger radiating from Ranma's body and Kasumi feel so weak in the knees being in the same room with him now, for this is a side she has never seen him this angry.

"I was trying to save a people from dying Ranma," she answered back "the second generation coordinators was having problem having children" Kasumi spoke with a shaky voice

"R-Ranma, I was there in Mendel, on a mission of mercy, developing a process that requires the genetic input of natural DNA donors for coordinators to have children. I was there teaching them that, there are instability in the coordinator DNA, the result of their flawed techniques, that maintaining balance will make sure that their children will not have the same flaws like the Augments"

"And you did a wonderful job, Kasumi" Ranma said lace with sarcasm "you did such a fine good job that, that one of those ASSHOLE! Think! That THEY can play GOD! ONE of them used his own children, which HE had taken from the very wound of his own wife, while the other WORST THAN AN ASSHOLE! Bastard, who thanks God I did not meet, for I would have pulled his spine off thru his mouth. That man, who has tried to genetically segregate the human race in order to create his FUCKING Ideal world, used what you taught them!" Ranma voice practically laced with venomous anger directed at Gilbert Durandal.

"Like… WHO THE FUCKING HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS IN DETERMINING MANKIND'S NEXT COURSE OF EVOLUTION!?" echoed the voice of one angry Ranma Saotome

At another section of the Mikagami, several members of Terminal, namely Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, Capt. Murrue Ramius, Mwu La Flaga, Cagalli Yula Attha, Athrun Zala, Colonel Waltfeld and several others are waiting at the main building.

The radiating anger from Ranma is making everyone uncomfortable and all of them are feeling that they wanted to be somewhere else right now, especially for Lacus. For some reason she senses the ship uncomfortable emotions of fear the result of her biological father radiating anger as talks with her biological mother. Lacus was thinking that letting Kasumi confront Ranma alone is not a good idea that she was about to go there when suddenly, the anger seems to be subsiding abit

Ranma quickly calms down as he controls his temper, focusing his thought in order to put it to words and not tainted by anger

"Two hundred years ago someone told me that _'Superior abilities breed, superior ambitions' _and by the time he figured that out, he was murdered by an Augment" Ranma said calmly

Ranma shook his head in dismay "The scientists, of the men and women who created this new branch of humanity, are so full of themselves. Where even now, they are so enamored of what they can do, of what they can achieve, that they have forgotten that being human… is more than the sum of our abilities" he stated

"Your intentions were good, noble, but you were working with the wrong people who have very questionable ethics or NO ethics at all, which I'm guessing the reason why you left half way in their research, am I right Kasumi?"

She reluctantly nod which confirms Ranma suspicions "When I was on Mendel Colony years ago, I showed…I taught both Ulen and Gilbert …the process of correcting some of the genetic flaws hoping to guide them in resolving coordinators sterility problems by themselves.

They were so impressed with my skills and abilities that…they revealed to me their plans to create the 'Ultimate Coordinator' for their 'Destiny Plan' and there they ask me to lend my support to their special project for the future of humanity" She pauses for a moment to remember and then continued.

"I knew then that I made a mistake, the very moment I reviewed the summary of the Destiny Plan and what it curtailed to…a future, a world with no freewill, and no freedom of choice"

In the two centuries since she came to Jurai, Kasumi have travelled the vast oceans of space and have seen life unimagined. She has seen many worlds, many societies and cultures and some of which are life predetermined by your DNA.

So many worlds are out there with life predetermined, yet despite being so advance a culture, she sense stagnation and understood the kind of life they have.

She bit her lip, as she was upset at remembering those days

"I confronted them and I told them my thoughts about their Destiny Plan, _'that we mustn't forget good common sense, that people do not live their lives to serve the world around them, that the world is a place for people to live their lives as they see fit'._ Sadly, they didn't see it that way and whatever arguments I made, they did not listen"

"I was angry at them that I just disappeared and left my research, and soon afterwards I abandon my work. I also ask the Tendo Group to stop supporting Mendel Colony, hoping that it would stop them,"

"Well it didn't stop them!" Ranma shouted counter "They persisted in getting their way, which led to a certain billionaire/politician who bankrolled their research for an illegal favor or favors!" he said with disgust in his voice

Kasumi could not look at Ranma straight in the eye but nodded "I know what you are talking about" she said and explained

"Via Hibiki, Ulen wife who is my dear friend" she said "Via secretly sent some files to me to assess their progress and… I was alarmed at what Ulen and Gilbert was doing after I left Mendel," she said with genuine concern

"Ulen and Durandal…did not just **cloned** a human being but also genetically modified the clone DNA to that a coordinator, hoping it would help resolve the telomere problem as all clones do"

"Rau Le Crueset, that sociopath" Ranma declared, "He was that clone or one of three clones according the files"

"Yes" Kasumi confirmed sadly "Yet even when they use what I taught them, the process didn't work well as they hope, as Le Crueset and the clones continue to age prematurely without constant medication, and what is even more disturbing is that he's a-." she stops saying anymore

Kasumi realize that, what comes next will be something that Ranma knew it would happen and it has.

"He's a what, Kasumi?" Ranma asks cautiously but looking at Kasumi expression says everything "Oh God, don't tell me that-" he mutters in disbelief of what he's suspecting and Kasumi confirms it

"Among the three clones… Rau Le Crueset is perhaps the closes to that of a real Augment or…maybe he is already one," she said a bit unsure, "His intelligence is equivalent if not the same as that of an Augment and that includes their emotional and psychological makeup"

For a moment, Ranma could not say a word and then he started laughing at the revelation

"Ranma?"

"You know it's really kinda funny that _'the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree'_ don't you think so Kasumi?" he said with a dark amusement

"I mean Nazi scientist created the Augments fucking retards that tried to cause a nuclear world war to cull humanity down to size, because afterwards, of what's left of humanity, they come down from their holy mountain and declare themselves as Saviors and Gods of humanity. Now, two centuries later, this Le Creuset shithead for brains, created by another set of scientist-" he laugh with a dark humor

"He, think of himself as Judge, Jury and Executioner of humanity because he thinks he has that right to do so" he said with a hard tone of voice

"Ulen and Gilbert really did a nice fucking work though, eh Kasumi," he said mockingly "Once again, the embodiment of human hubris of thinking that they can play God without consequence…have been repeated"

"And that's not the worst of it huh Kasumi," he pointed at the files on the table "This man, he committed the worst form of sacrilege. One that I cannot believe that someone could do all that to his own wife, where the end result justify the means" Kasumi is just silent as he spoke those words and then Ranma spoke one name…the result.

"Kira Yamato"

"He's not an Augment!" Kasumi snap defensively "I know the boy DNA inside out, there are no similarities or indication that he's an Augment"

"Ulen used the same genetic process he used on those clones, the same process you taught them. What makes you think he's not an Augment?" Ranma quickly shot back

"Because Ulen genetic modification on Kira DNA have failed…I'm responsible for Kira well being," she said declaring which surprised Ranma. Kasumi heaves a sigh as she took a seat and explain he role in Kira birth

"Despite what I taught them, Ulen have been repeating the same mistake over and over again" she started "His technique has a few flaws resulting in malformation and mutation of the fetus resulting in premature death of every embryo he put in those incubators or artificial wounds" her expression change from calm to absolute disgust

"Then… Ulen thought of the idea of taking one of the embryos inside Via wounds to get better results when she was pregnant…I have had enough!" Kasumi see flashes of seeing Via crying at the side while Ulen and the others congratulating themselves.

Kasumi could not bear to see another mother suffer, especially of what just been done to her

"Kasumi…what did you do?"

"I…intervened," she answered

"I monitored the Lab closely with my treeship _Mikaze_ and as I observed…Kira's vital signs, three months after Ulen placed him in the artificial wound. His life signs began to deteriorate in a violent way and I know why," she said explaining

"To save Kira I used the power of my treeship the _Mikaze_ to create a time freeze around Mendel Colony, and then Mikaze transported Kira onboard and started working to save Kira life with Via present and just in time if I might add"

"What was the problem that Kira life sign was deteriorating?"

"In a word… everything" she told him

"In Ulen mad obsession to create the ultimate coordinators, he made repetitive mistakes and overlook a few things, which is the reason why every attempt to create his ultimate coordinator ends in failure" she showed a hologram description of what was wrong with Kira.

"As Kira grow, his heart, his arteries and the nervous system that connects throughout his body is not growing and not adapting fast enough as evidence of the over extensive genetic modification Ulen made," she said explaining the details

"His heart is not pumping enough blood throughout the system, his arteries is not develop enough to distribute nutrients throughout the body and his nervous system is giving false signal to the body that Kira started to have seizures and that's because of the artificial wound"

"I thought the artificial wounds was suppose to help the enhancements, because the mother's wound affects the enhancements, giving the undesired results like, they wanted blue eyes for their child but got green eyes instead" Ranma said remembering what he read from the files

"It should work, that is if the incubators were working properly, which they weren't, and that's not the only thing that didn't work" Kasumi mutters

"So what's the malfunction?"

"Electrical current" she answered

"Huh"

"Ranma, our bodies produces a small amount of electrical current and that's especially present in a woman's wound during pregnancy. The artificial wound has electrical current flowing thru it but it is neither the right current nor the right amount. Kira is literally being electrocuted to death inside that incubator" she turns off the screens and then created a hologram of Kira

"Kira would have died overnight after having a massive seizure due to that one oversight," she said "the wrong electrical field traveled thru Kira neural pathways like a grounded wire, sending wrong signals throughout the body thanks to the incubator."

"How high a current are we talking about here?" Ranma asks and Kasumi showed the numbers

"Human body produces a small amount of electrical current only by the millivolt, mostly produced by the brain. The electric current inside the artificial wound was as low as .5 volts to as high as 15 volts of electricity, fluctuating from time after time and that is a fatal mistake on its own" She showed pictures of Kira inside an energy field created by the treeship Mikaze while genetically being corrected according to Kasumi will.

Via was also present, and watches her child being save right before her eyes with the power of the most powerful vessel in the known universe. By the will its bondmate Kasumi, flaws were being corrected according to Kasumi instructions while she explains to Via what she was doing to Kira.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kira DNA have started to have gaps in them thanks to Ulen rather aggressive modifications and among other things," _she started

"_He discarded too many strands that it weakens the DNA matrix ability to properly bond together" _she said_, "Ulen theory maybe sound but in actual practice, his methods is too aggressive and too flawed to succeed, not to mention the lack of equipment maintenance" _she sighs at what she found

"_It would take a miracle for everything to work out as he wanted, have he not been so negligent so much" _she remark

"_I'm refilling up all those gaps with your DNA Via" _she told her_ "technically half of Kira DNA came from you and the other half is from that jerk of a husband of yours. In addition, I used body enhancements program, which is above those used currently. Once I am done, the very best of Via Hibiki will be reflected on his son Kira Hibiki"_

"_Thank you" was the only word Via could only say as she was in tears of joy as she sees her child gaining strength every moment and rubs her tummy saying to Cagalli "Your little brother is going to be fine Cagalli"_

_**Flashback ends**_

"I don't know about Kira being the Ultimate Coordinator, but he's a step ahead than any coordinator born today, thanks to my body enhancements techniques. He's a good kid Ranma," she said

"So, after doing part of Ulen work, I plan to take both Kira and Cagalli away from Ulen and Via agrees with me, in fact, she demanded it"

"She demanded it" that is surprising for Ranma and Kasumi reasoned

"I, like Via, we both knew that Kira…will never have a normal life after he's born" she said "Cagalli will be no better as she will become part of a baseline subject to monitor Kira progress"

"So she wanted the twins to have a normal life, a home they can grow up normally" Ranma added as he could see the reason why such a request as Kira will never have a normal life living in a laboratory or worst, an environment that could feed his ego of being super special…much like the Augments were raised.

"For their safety, I had the twins separated, realizing that once Ulen and his cronies or worst, Blue Cosmos, found out about the twin they will stop at nothing in order to find them. So I sent the twins to Orb," she said

"Lord Uzumi Nara Attha of Orb will raise Cagalli as his own child while Kira will be raised by the Yamato a relative of Via. Since then, the twins grew up with nature and nurture, molding them for the better and far better peaceful life than Via had ever hope" she heaves a sigh at the sad memory not long ago

"A month after the twins were born, I took them away and planned to take Via away too when Blue Cosmos attack their shuttle where it was heading for the relative safety of the Plants, then several months later, I gave birth to Kimiko" she said

"Despite the turmoil happening in the world, they still have a good life"

"Until they got themselves involve in that turmoil that is"

"Yes…unfortunately" Kasumi stood up and face Ranma with every bit of courage she has to speak up to him

He gesture his hand to stop her from speaking as to let him speak first

"I have seen the records of their past deeds and it shows that they have done more than enough to earn my respect. However, it does not change the fact that, I have my misgivings on helping you cure the coordinators and lately, those misgivings are being justified one too many times by people who kept on taking pot shots at me because I threaten their superiority."

"They are not all that bad Ranma"

"No, they are not, but the scientist working in the labs tried to make one and they will try it again and we will go thru that mess of a War all over again" he said back

Kasumi said nothing back as she's well aware that the people who are working on solving the sterility problem at the Plants are the very same ones who work on Destiny Plan and she knows that some of the scientist is quietly if not secretly, did share Gilbert vision of an ideal world.

That vision of their ideal world fell apart when Gilbert tried to _force coordinate_ the people of the whole world against their will, and since then no one will willingly even suggest it to anyone or mention it.

It wasn't long that they announced a declaration of abandoning Destiny Plan and promise never even consider it as a solution for their birthrate problem. They appeal to other fellow scientist across the world to help them find another way, because the current process is only a stopgap measure and not a long-term solution.

There was little support coming from Earth and what support they do receive, it comes from the Tendo Group and what help they can give is a Godsend as Kasumi help them though its minor, it increases the chances of DNA compatibility between a Natural and a Coordinator.

"Events transpired have completely discourage them and I can vouch for their sincerity Ranma, they are good people"

"You did the same thing to Ulen and Gilbert and look how that turn out!" Ranma pointed out

"From what I was told, the Galaxy Alliance forbids any kind of interference in Earth's development. Meaning your mission of mercy was unauthorized, yet you covertly assisted them, giving them advance knowledge and technology they did not develop on their own and look what happens!"

"A mistake which I took responsibility for it and I spent fifteen years being banned to ever set foot on the Sol System, leaving our daughter in the hands of fate!" she answered back almost in tears

"I was never here to see her grow up, and the only time I can see her is thru the eyes of Sagara and Megumi continued surveillance and protection detail" Kasumi started crying now and Ranma started to feel guilty for causing a girl to cry. Ranma's number one weakness, his second is the fear of cats, third is Akane Mallet sending him to LEO (Low Earth Orbit) the fourth is…never mind.

"All for the love of- Kasumi please stop crying okay-okay I am not angry anymore" which was true now that the Mikagami have stop trembling as Ranma anger melt away

"Sniff sniff…you are not angry?" she asks and smiling internally

"Yes, yes I am not angry, but now I am annoyed now," he said heaves a sigh "Jeez I hate it when you do that" he mutters, "Still, it does not change the fact I will not help you"

"But Ranma" Ranma spoke up exhaustedly cutting her off

"Kasumi, this is the third time that someone tried to initiate the Destiny Plan, and I will not help them to try again"

"Wait Ranma, what do you mean a third time?"

"Kasumi, I have seen this kind of work before, on Orb, when I was competing at the DOA Tournament…200 years ago," he told her

"You should remember that, I was invited to participate in the DOA Tournament and during my time in Orb, I meet and fought the planets best fighters and martial artist…the best time of my life…that is until I stumbled on the Camico Co Secrets or the Khan as he fancy in calling himself," he remembers

"His real name is Khan Noonien Singh and he's the leader of the Augments and I meet the very scientist who created Khan and the others when I accidentally stumbled onto his underground Lab at Kaguya Island. There I meet Khan Creators"

He remembered those ragged old men and women, scientists, geneticists who never saw the light of day as they kept in an underground cavern, not since the Khan and the others took them from their South American hideout, the last Nazi bastion known as the _Zufluchtsort Tal_ in English the _Sanctuary Valley_.

When Khan and the others failed to start a nuclear war between the east and the west, they ran back to home while being hunted by the covert ops of the USA, USSR the British and others after they found out whom they truly are; they ran back to the safety Sanctuary Valley.

Two years later, Khan killed and murdered everyone, including a hundreds children by exposing them to poison gas one night. All are dead in one night, except for the scientist who created them. They left the Valley right after Khan and the others gave themselves a complete makeover, plastic surgery, new names and new identities as not to get the attention of the governments who are hunting them.

Khan reasoning for killing everyone including the children is that they are all inferior and a liability to them in the long run as they are about to leave the sanctuary to a more secured place in the south pacific. Khan burned everything, making sure that they left nothing standing in the Sanctuary, including the blocking of the narrow passageway to the Valley.

Six months later, in a remote chain of Islands in the south pacific called Orb, inhabited by Japanese, European, Mediterranean descendants with fishing as their only industry. Camino Co a.k.a. the Khan, his siblings and his private army of mercenaries, subdued the ruling monarchs and established a military junta.

Years later, he made an alliance with _Victor Donovan_ the current head of the DOATEC who presides over the **Dead or Alive World Combat Championship**, more commonly known as the **Dead or Alive Tournament.**

Victor Donovan wanted a place to host his tournament because the last country hosted his tournament banned him, so he went to Orb and made a deal with the Khan. Unaware of whom he really is, he promised Khan that he would share a quarter of the profits in a lucrative business venture and access to resources, advance weaponry and genetic engineering of DOATEC.

Victor Donovan wanted to create a powerful fighter thru genetics and he has the technology to do it including mass cloning. His dream, to create a powerful fighter is just a first step as he plans to mass-produce more as an army of living weapons of war…a clone army. An army born from the DNA of the small and elusive minority of humanity and yet a very powerful groups of warriors, fighters and martial artists. Then he could sell his clone army to the highest bidder and there are many bidders all across the world from foreign governments, dictators and military junta who would pay top dollar for such an army at their disposal.

Khan is well aware of DOATEC reputation and immediately accepts Victor Donovan offer, and having access to DOATEC advance genetics lab, it will accelerate his plans to create a new batch of Augments using the DNA of the current Augments and the DNA of selected people they've been gathering, ranging from the top scientists, best doctors, engineers, artist and athletes from around the world.

His dream of a world dominated with his new and more superior generation of Augments is close at hand, and with them leading an army a of super soldiers to conquer the world is so close to become a reality.

Once the world is under his rule, he plans to organize it to create a new society dictated by genetics and kept together thru strict selective breeding as a means of controlling the populace.

His dream turned nightmare, thanks to Ranma Saotome

"I stumbled on Khan Secrets by accident and I also meet Sarina the crown princess of Orb who is in hiding with her small band of rebels fighting to free Orb," he said

"From Sarina, I found out the true history of the Augments and their real intention of why they are cooperating with Victor Donovan DOA Tournament." He recites the words of Sarina two centuries ago

"_To create a new race of men to rule over the old, to stomp down man's free will, to take away its right to choose its own fate…to choose their own destiny"_

"For Sarina sake I kept this secret for a while, but the DOA competitors have started to question Victor Donovan and the Khan intentions when half a dozen competitors suddenly disappeared without a trace. One of the disappeared is a dear friend of mine, and I knew then that that she has been taken by the Khan.

I went on a rescue mission to where she was with a few friends helping me. It was then that Sarina started to retake Orb and hell broke out everywhere," he said

"As Sarina led the people of Orb in a revolt against the Khan, the best fighter in the world was wreaking havoc on the DOATEC private army and the Khan Army, weakening them to the point of defeat"

Ranma started to ball his fist as a certain painful memory "We found our friends and what they did to her…they never recovered. So I resolve to bring an end to Khan Rule once and for all"

Ranma explained that during the revolt, he led some of the fighters to the DOATEC underground genetics lab at Kaguya Island, and as they got close, they see smoke and flames billowing out from the entrance.

They see Khan and his men at the entrance…they were killing all the scientists and there they came down on them kicking their ass.

Like any Augments, Khan Noonien Singh is remarkably agile, five times as strong and twice as intelligent as a normal Human is. His fighting skill is above that or higher than a Special Forces soldier and anyone who face him will not come out alive.

Unfortunately, for the Khan, he was facing someone who is fighting skills is beyond inhuman and he ended up beaten like a human punching bag. Afterwards, Ranma and the others look for any survivors among the scientist and found only one.

"A survivor told us what had happen earlier, and he said that they, the scientists, decided to destroy the DOATEC Lab along with all their records, files, notes everything. A decision they paid with their lives," he said lastly in solemn

"When Khan arrived to see the lab in flames, he turns on the scientists and killed them one at a time" Ranma shivered at the sight of people Khan murdered by squishing their head like a grape and it was awful and it boiled Ranma blood of the cold bloodedness of Khans action.

"One of the scientists, turns out to be Khan's biological father, and he told Khan that it was payback for destroying Sanctuary Valley and killing everyone, and he told Khan into his face…he made a terrible mistake in creating him. Khan killed him first"

"Khan and Victor Donovan forces was beaten and soon afterwards, we handed over a defeated Khan and the other survivors to the US authorities while Helena Douglas, Fame Douglas daughter took the chance to take control of DOATEC" he said

"From what I've heard from Grandpa Yosho and Lady Washu have told me, the US Government incarcerated Khan and the others in a prison built solely for them, and for over 30 years they stayed there and still looking like they are still in the prime of their lives.

Reason of which is that, Augment lifespan is twice, maybe three times as longer than a normal human lifespan and they pretty much outlive everyone around them including their own prison.

Khan and the others stayed in prison until 2029 when the US Government decided to make them the first residence of their first orbital cryo prison, a mobile orbital habitat named the _Botany Bay_" he showed one of the last report file belonging to the former US Government.

_During the confusion of the Third World War, Botany Bay broke orbit and left the solar system in 2067. A pre-programmed command in Botany Bay navigation, ordering it to leave the system when something happens… like a nuclear war_.

"Botany Bay left the system to points unknown, but during which, a three man escape pod shuttle type was seen being launch and entered earth atmosphere. Everyone thought it was the Warden and his three prison guards…they were wrong"

Ranma pulled stacks of file from his subspace pocket "here, take a look at this"

"What's this?"

"These are files on all the Augments, and a copy of a Nazi document called the _Betrieb der Schicksal planen_,"

"The Destiny Plan" Kasumi finished as she knows the English translation

"Yes" he pulled three files from the stacks and it got Kasumi very curious on what's inside "go ahead and take a look and you'd be surprised who is inside"

When she opens the first folder, and she's wide eyes at the picture of a man she only sees in intelligence surveillance pictures due to the fact that, he is the head of the military industrial complex "LOGOS"

"HIM?!" she nearly shouted in surprise

"Yep! He's one of them and he's Khan Second in command back on orb, another is one of Khan Tactician and the last is one of Khan's lieutenants"

"Lord Djibril? But Ranma, he's the former head of Blue Cosmos, the man hates coordinators with a passion and how could you know it's him?" she asks disbelieving at what she's being told

Ranma flips a page in the file "DNA sample confirms it, not to mention his personality and character profile fits that of the file like glove. And guess who else we know who turns out to be an Augment as well"

The second file is Gilbert Durandal himself and he happen to be the Khan tactician and war planner and the third is Tofu Ono financial backer, and owner of Glenn Pharmaceuticals, George Alfredo Glenn.

Djibril and the others have been slowly and quietly gathering their strength, their allies, their resources and increasing their wealth for a century while disguising themselves as not to give themselves away" he said

"I had Washu back track their movements that goes back a century in order to figure out what they've been doing, and since Augments lifespan is twice as long, they can do more and done more than the average human lifespan" he said _'one of a few differences between Augments and Coordinators' _he thought

"What she found is that…as the years go by, they've started to make some moves, and many of their actions are responsible for a lot of events s in history, some of which benefitted this triumvirate group of Augments both directly and indirectly.

"What kind of events, Ranma" she asks

"Well from what Washu have put together so far… the escalation of political tensions between nations, economic sabotage, artificially induced recession and numerous small wars and rebellion that pop up now and then. Before Djibril took over Logos, he was once part of a financial institution that funded most of the technological advances in the world. The triumvirate profited heavily on this while gaining a lot of political and economic influence within the major super powers around the world" he said and continues to explain while Kasumi delve into the files she received.

The triumvirate flourished in the Cosmic Era and as the place where humanity is been divided into Naturals and Coordinators, they thrived, putting them in a position to preach their bible while twisting the world to divide themselves even more.

They now have followers to their ideals, with the promise of ending war, create a better future without hate, discrimination, blah blah, blah… a better tomorrow for all…the only price is your freedom, your freewill

They prolong the strife and misery of this world, nudging it on a path they wanted to thread, a path they planned, but something along the way that they did not anticipate and a falling out between the triumvirates.

"The reason is still unknown, but we do know that, Djibril broke ranks from the others first, most likely right around the time the George Glenn was assassinated, and it all went downhill from there"

"That still doesn't answer why he just turn on the coordinators so badly Ranma, I mean" Kasumi said questioningly but was cut off by Ranma remarks

"You think that just because coordinators are genetically altered, that an Augment would have more sympathy with them?" he question, "Off hand, I would have agree with you but these are Augments we are talking about and they consider themselves far superior to any coordinators or naturals," he said

"Djibril is not that different to the Khan and that man killed hundreds of his younger siblings in Sanctuary Valley all because they were… below his standards" he said with sarcasm

"When Djibril took control of Blue Cosmos after Azrael death, he is now in a position of power in the Atlantic Federation and by extension, the Earth Alliance. He now has the means to wage his private war against Durandal," he stated

"Two centuries ago, the Augments turned on each other and it repeated here in the Cosmic Era, the question is, so what made them turn on each other?" she asks curious

"One thing for sure is that, they tried to enact Destiny Plan for the third time and failed… and even with two of three members of the triumvirate are gone, what are the chances of their followers would try and do it themselves in some other time?"

It was at that moment that Kasumi realize why Ranma kept refusing to help her save the coordinators, for without question; for behind the creation of the Coordinators are the Augments.

The three Augments who escape their prison colony, have been shaping the Cosmic Era using their incredible augmented abilities to exploit a weakened world in the aftermath of a global war for over a century. They in secret encourage the world to try human genetic modification with George Glenn as their poster boy.

Their actions caused tremendous differences and created a rift between those of natural born and those of altered genes, which give rise to environmentalist, turned terrorist groups like Blue Cosmos and their actions resulting in a race war of unimagined level.

The worst part of humanity exploded, hate, anger, envy, jealousy and revenge are magnified ten folds and that it almost pushed the world into the brink of annihilation. Almost, if not for a brave few who stood against the firestorm that nearly engulf the world.

Despite two of the three members of the triumvirate are dead, their actions still reverberating across the world with followers believing in their ideals world thru genetics and at the opposite side of the spectrum, genetic purists like those that of Blue Cosmos where despite their fall from power, their numbers are still growing like weeds in a wheat field.

After reviewing the files, Kasumi place down the last folder on top of the others and look at Ranma looking at an image of Earth projected by a hologram

"What will you do now?" she asks

"I'm going to confront Mr. George Alfredo Glenn," he declared and that horrified Kasumi of the idea of Ranma going back to the Plants

"You can't be serious, Ranma the last time you were there at the Plants you nearly," Ranma looks back to a frantic Kasumi

"Hey-Hey! I am not going to the Plants Kasumi," he said back "so will you relax ok. I have no intentions of setting foot to that colony where Alfredo is" he changes the image to that of a view of Orb at high altitude.

"I got most of my questions answered; the last Augment living in the Earth Sphere will answer the rest of it" he said and then pointed at the image of Orb

"He's going to Orb and I will meet him there"

"Why would he go to Orb?"

"Because, George Alfredo Glenn sent me a letter in the old fashion way" from his right hand he shows her a letter" Mom got this from the house mail box a few days ago, and he's asking me to meet him at Kaguya Island one week from today," he declared,

"He's the eyewitness of the history of the Augments, and he's going to tell me the truth of everything that has happened"

Kasumi look at Ranma with a concerned look as he walks away from the building and heading for the Mikagami transport bay. Standing by her is the Lady Seto of Jurai and Lacus Clyne and the others.

"He is so different" Kasumi remarks "The old Ranma is still there but he seems more mature…older"

"One would think that he had live a hundred years of life filled of experience and yet, he hasn't live that long" Lady Seto said

"He's making choices with logic and not out of desire or anything else. The choice of not helping the coordinators is not of because he doesn't want to, but because the people behind their creation are the ones he cannot trust"

"After what he showed me," looking back at the files on the desk and felt saddened

"I can't blame him for being distrustful" she said "he won't let that happen to anyone ever again"

'_Like they did to her'_

Among the files are pictures and one is a picture of a gorgeous young lady in what can only be describe as too much of a revealing ninja outfit, and at the back of it labeled _'Kasumi,_ _the 18th Master of the Mugen Tenshin, the Kunoichi of Destiny'_

One other picture is there showing Ranma and Kasumi…hand in hand, in a romantic embrace.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Consequence of Promises not fulfilled

**Author: I apologize for the dry spell in posting new chapter I hope this make up some it **

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction.

And as for you Grammar Nazi out there, if you don't like how I write fine, make your own and sell it to someone is stupid enough to buy your story.

"Blah, blah" people talking

_'Think, think'_ people thinking and reading something

**The Consequence of Promises not fulfilled **

**.**

**.**

**The 3rd of April  
>Year 77 of the Cosmic Era or 2177 Anno Domini<strong>

**Orb**, **Kaguya Island** **National Park and Game Preserve restricted area  
><strong>In a small section of the island game preserve a section of the park deemed off limits except for the park rangers ever since the Lady Sarina rule 177 years ago. This part of the Island continued to thrive of wildlife despite the fact that there is a Mass Driver close by.

No one goes in there that is, until a few days ago when Orb Soldiers and their Mobile Suits, cut a path to the place where _'the sins of man are buried'_ according to Ranma. Where passages to massive underground caverns are reopen with Ranma's _breaking point_ technique and excavators.

Ranma decided to fulfill a promise to a friend while he was on Orb and so, he showed Cagalli and the others the hidden caverns which hold the burned out buildings of… **Eugenics Lab 1**.

-o-

**Eugenics** _is the belief and practice of improving the genetic quality of the human population. It is a social __philosophy__ advocating the improvement of __human__ genetic traits through the promotion of higher reproduction of people with desired traits (positive eugenics), and reduced reproduction of people with less-desired or undesired traits (negative eugenics)._

-o-

Mwu La Flaga and Kira Yamato felt as if they just entered the Mendel Colony all over again, as they cautiously explore the ruins of one building identified as **Eugenics Lab One** or **EL1**. As they explore the ruins littered with machines broken furniture's and lab equipment. It eerily feels so much like Mendel Colony and the Ultimate Coordinator Project to them, except that there are stacks of potteries littered about, some even has decorations on.

Lady Cagalli of Orb who is also present, is trying to fathom of what was revealed to her, that a laboratory such as this existed here on Orb in a time when Orb was still a fledgling nation and even when she was presented with glaring evidence, she refuse to believe it until she came here and seeing it for herself.

"This place," Cagalli mutters in disbelief at what she sees

"Anyone who can trace back to their ancestral line to the original inhabitants of Orb…they were all touch by this place and it was against their will" a solemn voice said from behind Cagalli and the others and it was Ranma in his normal clothes and he look at Cagalli and told her a story.

Meanwhile a roving cameramen are documenting the site is also sending pictures to the Orb Command Information Center.

"Tell me Lady Cagalli, what kind of life the first people of Orb once lived, 200 years ago?" he asks her

"Well, it started out as a settlement for Japanese citizen's right around the mid twentieth century just after world war 2" she started "they never declared themselves as part of Japan but a new and independent nation and because of its remoteness of its location, few people would even go there even for a tourist vacation" she answered

"They started out their lives as fishermen and traders to their Island neighbors, they live a peaceful life and by census they were no more than 10 to 12 thousand people at that time with a monarchial type leadership with five families called nobles."

"By 2015 AD, the UN introduce Orb as a new nation that had a population of over 30,000 and growing steadily with a very distinct population of mix races but with a distinct Japanese culture" Ranma added according to their history books

"As was written in the history books, which is a bit odd considering that no one ever heard of the Orb Union before the UN announcement or how did its population has mix races in the first place" he stated and then pulled from hidden weapons pocket, is a book an old record book with the Orb Royal seal on the bindings "here's **THE** official records, which Princess Sarina wrote herself and how Orb became to be a country"

"What records are you-hey those look like it came from the royal library!" Cagalli declared pointing at the book Ranma is holding

"Except these are kept in a secret vault belonging to my family where they stores rare books and artifact that Princess Sarina collected thru out her life. This particular book is a record book of immigrants…under the **US Marshall Witness Protection Program** and this one-" he raise the other up "this is one of her personal journal, at a time when she and a handful of people were fighting to free the country from the Khan's rule" Ranma handed Cagalli the war journal and open it at a bookmark

"Read the journal entry at the bottom of the page…you will find it very revealing"

Cagalli at the page and started reading an entry hand written in Japanese kanji and being a princess of Orb she's well verse in writings and languages across the world and what she's reading now have just horrified her beyond measure

"No, no! Th- this can't be true!" she stutter yelled in horrid disbelief of what she just read "how could something like this happen here?"

"Oh it happened here princess" Ranma said "the darkest part of your nation history is written on that journal written by a princess who watch her country and people get violated!"

What was written is a record of atrocities committed by the Khan's rule in the late 1990s. The order to sterilize of over half of the male population because the Khan finds them weak and useless and not worth to him. He also took half of the population of child bearing women to be used as natural incubators to substitute the shortage of artificial wounds that they built while rest of the women who he sees as _below his standards_ and were injected with infertility drugs.

As for the thousands of Orb children taken from their families, they were taken to another island and were being conditioned to become future soldiers of Khan's new army which is a disturbing similarity to Blue Cosmos, _**Extendeds Program **_or quite possibly where the program originated from.

Those who refuses the Khan rule fought against him and were killed along with their families while the rest of the population is subjected to fear and terror while putting them into slave labor. The only ones who successfully fought a guerilla war with the Khan is Princess Sarina and her small band freedom fighters but they are unable to overthrow him until Ranma and the DOA fighters help them out.

"Khan military junta was far more devastating than what is written on your history books Lady Cagalli"

"But how could the whole world not know what was happening here at that time?" she asks almost yelling "Surely someone would have noticed that something like this was happening here!"

"Orb at that time is a country with little or no significance in the grand scheme of things" Ranma answered "Orb is a country that's in the middle of nowhere whose people rarely or never interacts with the outside world. It's so isolated that the people live like they were still in the 1940s!"

"Orb has no representation from the outside world which makes them invisible and it's that reason why the Khan set up shop here" he said and then explain further

"After taking over Orb, he further the isolation of Orb by creating a dead zone field at 1,000 mile perimeter around Orb, which made ships and airplane avoids the area like a plague, and it work"

"What's a dead zone?" Cagalli asks curious and Kira answer that

"It's an area that technology doesn't work, most likely caused by high levels of natural EM fields coming from the earth and that it disrupts radio waves and electricity" said Kira

"Well whatever it was it made Orb disappear from the world and it made him do what he wants with Orb" Ranma said with a low growl while his left hand started to form a fist

"DOATEC was led by Victor Donovan at that time and he was doing business with the Khan and he gave the Khan the needed resources he needed that are short supply at that time in exchange for hosting the Dead or Alive Tournament, a martial arts competition but it's actually a means to gather the DNA of earth most powerful fighters. We did not know at that time because we were isolated on one of the Island and when we did found out and what they plan for us…we didn't like it, and decided to bring DOATEC down and the Khan once and for all"

Everyone suddenly got startled when a loud bang and rocks and dust exploding close to Lady Cagalli and the others. Many thought that it was an attack but as the dust clears, everyone sees who is responsible

Ranma punch a boulder right next beside him and it shattered into hundreds of pieces and to the surprise of everyone around, Ranma punch another boulder beside the first one.

"Oookay, he just punch a boulder into gravel" Mwu mutters in amazement and a bit of worry. Stories of Ranma pounding a mobile suits like tin cans with his bare hands or sending a battalion of soldiers to the hospital who rumored to be still in a coma while under a body cast were thought to be just tall tales…that is until he visited a hospital out of curiosity and he found several floors full of alliance soldiers who tried to pick a fight with Ranma.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side" muttered by one of the Orb soldiers holding a camera

"Sorry my bad," Ranma apologize "I had to vent out some of my anger at something and that boulder was a convenient spot… I hope you guys don't mind"

"Uhm, sure no problem" Cagalli answer nervous "punch a whole mountain if you want to" she jest as she watch Ranma take a deep breath and relax before continuing

"Well anyway, when the Khan was defeated, we called in the US Navy for help and they took the Khan and the others into custody. The aftermath of the battle have finally revealed the damage done to Orb and sadly, the damage done to the majority of the population was… irreversible"

"Irreversible, what do you mean by,"

"I mean the Khan neutered the entire population of Orb and worst of all he had all their lives shortened is that clear enough?" Ranma yelled back at them.

Everyone was silent and Ranma pointed at Sarina war journal "look at the next entry she made which was one later after Khan was defeated. Say it out loud so that everyone can hear the anguish of a princess"

In the writings it says

"_Khan tried to kill Orb" _at the start and that was not a good start

"_The US Navy doctors have told me that the drugs Khan use to inject most of my people, supposedly to vaccinate them from harmful diseases, was actually a type of sterilization drug concoction to neuter my people ability to reproduce, to have children and worst yet, it shorten their lifespan in mere decade like some slow acting poison. _

_It broke my heart to tell my people of what the Khan have done to their bodies and where some of them committed suicide after what I have told them, many were my dearest friends and it hurts me the most to see them all so hurt by that monster of a man._

_Khan, he did this because he sees my people lacking of positive traits like the one in his gene banks, and that we were better of being put down like some stray dog_

_How dare him!_

_How dare he hurt my people like this!_

_Of the very few who avoided such fate are the five thousand of Orb's children we've been able to rescue after the Khan separated them from their families. All are safe and that their ordeal of what the Khan tried to do was partly reversible and that they will be alright in the long run._

_My hopes is that they will be enough to continue life on Orb and hopefully, become a new people of Orb and I will make sure that the children will not grow ignorant of the world around them._

_When the last of us are gone, Orb will be a modern new nation open to the world and not the stagnant, isolationist, closed off and xenophobe country where ignoring the world around us is what cause our demise in the first place._

_We will not be alone in making this endeavor possible, for we will have the support from good friends from the outside world._

_I know that the children of Orb and their children's children will make the country strong and powerful one day. They will have the strength and power to stand resolute in the face of adversity and that no tyrant or dictator will trample on the rights and freedom of Orb's people like the Khan once did to us._

_In my vision I see my country in the future strong, proud and powerful with the resolute heart and spirit that is truly Orb. I am proud of what I see and yet I am troubled that my people resolve is being tested time and again, all because of the actions and mistakes have been repeated by the children of the five nobles who betrayed my father and declared the Khan as the new ruler of Orb_

_Many people believe that I made a mistake in forgiving them and that I should have punish them further for their actions, despite the fact the fact that they help me fight the Khan when they finally realized that the Khan promises of wealth and power was a lie. _

_Damned those Seirans especially Yuna that fool who let the Khan and his army into Orb thru their lands and gained a foothold on Orb. That stupid man, though I don't think he like being the Khan's personal foot stool or having a sharpened log post shoved into his orifice and raised up like a flag pole by an angry mob right after they cut his limbs off._

_I can't punish them as they themselves suffered like everyone else. They will have to make amends for their mistakes of failing the people they swore to protect. I will uphold them to their word of honor lest they wish to follow Yuna fate or worst._

_I will have all the Eugenic Labs closed off and all evidence of its existence will be hidden for safe keeping, only before the day of my passing from this world to the next will it be revealed to the world of what has truly happened to Orb in those dark days of Khan's rule. However, should things turns out differently, then my champion who is my dearest friend will be my fail safe. _

_His reappearance will bring a storm of change in a new world wrought by chaos. It is a world far different place when he left it… a troublesome world…a divided world…a hurt world…a wounded world._

_Ranma is going to be right at home._

After reading that, one thing comes in mind from Cagalli and the others

"Yuna Seiran?" they said all together

"Yuna Seiran is the one who let the Khan's army gain a foothold on Orb thru their lands" Ranma said

"Khan promised Yuna to be the next king of Orb and where he led his small private army toward the Royal Palace and seize it with the Khan help. Yuna was an ambitious and arrogant ass of a man who couldn't see pass thru his own ego, and when the deed was done, the Khan turns on. He killed Yuna's private army at the palace square but spared Yuna and used him as his personal walking furniture ranging from a footstool to a feet wipe"

"Geez, that's a bummer" Mwu remark with the usual wit

Ranma nodded at that "All names regarding Yuna Seiran were remove from the history books, though I was surprised to read that the name Yuna Seiran is given to another idiot. I mean, don't the Seirans know that the people cursed his name and to anyone who name after him will be curse as well especially if he's a Seiran?"

"They place a curse in Yuna name?" said Cagalli surprised at that revelation and as she thinks about it, it coincide with the action and the fate of his hated and good for nothing dead ex-fiancée whose death is the result of being crushed by a falling mobile suit when he refuse to enter a bomb shelter.

"Rebuilding or should I say building a new Orb was not easy for Sarina" Ranma continued to explain "from what I know comes from reading Sarina journals and the observation of my family and friends. They help her as much as they could but the biggest assistance she receive came from the US Government, specifically the US Marshall Witness Protection Program" he open the other journal.

"According to this, from the year 2000 to 2030, an agreement was made with the two nations in secret. Where the US was allowed to relocate hundreds if not thousands of American citizens under the witness protection program, to Orb and in exchange Orb gets a modest stipend from the US Government along with financial, military and economic aid. The deal was better for Orb because a lot of the relocated witnesses possess knowledge and skillsets that prove invaluable to Orbs modernization plans for many of them were doctors, teachers, craftsmen, lawyers, scientists, engineers, construction workers and experience soldiers and military officers"

"They made a life for themselves here on Orb and according to this, more than 4,000 federal witnesses and their families was transferred to Orb from 2000 to 2009. This is before Orb was isolated again during the oil eating bacterium crisis and by the end of the year 2015 AD, the UN signed **'The Eugenic Accord'** and along with that, the introduction of three new nations to the world body and one of them is Orb with a modest population and an economic and industrial base that did very well in the age of resource management"

"Wow"

"Indeed" Ranma said in agreement

"Sarina live a full life to the age of 85 but all thru her lifetime she work very hard in making Orb into an economic power, what Orb is now is because of her" Ranma eyed the journal and then to Cagalli who seems to have a question in mind

"You have a question Lady Cagalli?" he asks her

"Yes, uhmn," she was a bit reluctant but somehow to speak her mind.

Ranma knows what's on her mind

"If you are asking about what Sarina would thought of Coordinators and Orb role of giving them sanctuary and a place to call home, am I right?"

"Yes" she answered and Ranma looking at her shrugs a bit and says

"The Augments were as every bit as impressive as their namesake suggested…they were however arrogant, violent, aggressive and unbalance, and they can't help themselves being that way, it's in their nature" and then he remark

"Superior abilities, breeds superior ambitions…one of the augments creators said that, and he was killed by them" he said

Everyone was silent and troubled at what Ranma told everyone that the mother of modern Orb hated Augments who are more than likely, the precursor to the Coordinators and this could be a problem for them.

"In all honesty, I really don't know of what she think of coordinators if she ever meet one" Ranma said "However, I do know that Princess Sarina of Orb is not a bias woman and yes it's true she hated the augments but with good reason. What she doesn't do is pass judgment over a person just because of their race, but she judge you by your deeds and actions"

He look to Kira and step towards him and asks with a very serious look

"Tell me Kira Yamato, is your life ruled by what your genes tell you what you should be?"

"No is not" Kira answered quickly

"Why not"

"Because, it's my choice of how I should live and not what my genes tell me of what I should be" he stated and proudly and Ranma smile at him with approval

"And that my friend is the right answer!" Ranma exclaim

"Sarina often said that, freewill is a gift and the right of choice is what makes us different from all the animals of nature because we can evolve beyond our nature… or be ruled by it." Ranma sigh

"I know for a fact that she's proud of what you have all done what you have accomplished. You have honored her in sheltering, protecting and nurturing coordinators at a time when the world was persecuting them and it's not because of what they have done but something so irrational and stupid like fear and envy and it's a stupid reason" he look around and see an audience listening intently

"You have stood up tall when your ideals and convictions were being challenged, which is not that easy and Sarina should know for she went thru her own ordeal to protect her own ideals and convictions in a time where she's remaking Orb into a modern nation"

Ranma turn to Cagalli and took back Sarina journal and stuff it back into his hidden weapons pocket

"Hey those belong to the Attha family, you can't take those" Cagalli protested _'how does he do that?'_

"The Saotome's have kept these safe for a hundred years and will continue to do so. However, you will get a copy of her journals for you to know her, and as for this place" Ranma look around the ruins and said

"After the meeting with Mr. Alfredo George Glenn in few days, we are going to reveal this place" he said and Cagalli voice her objection

"What, no, no we can't do that I mean not right now" she said hurriedly

"Well if you don't want to I will because I already have permission to do so"

"What permission, what are you," before Cagalli could speak another word, Ranma pulled a rolled up paper with a broken wax seal with the royal seal imprinted on it.

"This was sent to me by Sarina a few months later after they written a new constitution for the new Orb she's building"

Cagalli unrolled the paper and written in Japanese is a written decree with the signature of princess Sarina and the five noble families of Orb and it gives the 'Champion of Orb' which is Ranma, the authority over all of Orb for one week at a time of his choosing and that the Orb government is obligated to obey no matter what

"A permission slip!" she exclaimed

"You can't seriously believe that we would obey this do you" she pointed out "even if you are the champion of Orb there is no proof that they gave you authority over all of Orb for one week"

"Well it was worth a try though" he said

"My permission slip would've work is not for the next generations decided to quietly remove or redact Orb's constitution written by your founders regarding the 'Champion of Orb' so without proof backing this up…its worthless" Ranma snorted

"I guess they find it absurd that, entire articles were dedicated to a dead man" he said with a hint of sarcasm

"I still intends to reveal this place though and you can't stop me"

"Ranma, please listen to reason" Cagalli tells him "If we reveal this place, if we tell the world what we know it will be the perfect tool for hate groups like Blue Cosmos to legitimize their reason to hate coordinators and that's by making comparisons with augments. Can you imagine how many people are gonna get hurt if we reveal this place and its history?"

Cagalli fears a new surge of Blue Cosmos activity especially, for the supposedly wipe out terrorist group who lost power after Lord Djibril and LOGOS fell is still around and their numbers are swelling again right after Durandal tried to force the Destiny Plan on the world at gun point. For now they remain leaderless but given time they will be a problem in the future.

"This place is nothing but more fuel for the fire and it will only cause trouble for Orb," and at that moment Ranma snaps at her

"**THIS PLACE IS WHERE PEOPLE WAS TAKEN TO AND EXPERIMENTED ON AND DIED, AND I LOST GOOD FRIENDS HERE!"** Ranma roared at Cagalli on her face which she and everyone took a step back in surprise

"Have people, her own family, kept their promise to her than just setting aside then Orb wouldn't be in this kind of position, Lady Cagalli!" Ranma yelling angrily

"What promise, what are you talking about Ranma?" Kira asks as he step up in front of his sister Cagalli

"You read her journal, the Attha family was supposed to reveal this place the day after she died" he said

"Whatever repercussion you may think this place will cause to you or your country I don't care, It… doesn't… matter… to… me" he said word for word with such coldness and that it echoed all over the cavern like a shout as the place seems to darken as the flood lights around the cavern dims and flicker out for some reason along with the sudden rise of heat like a volcano

"All of the pain and the suffering and death that the Khan put your ancestors thru and then building a future for their surviving kin with every ounce of life they have which was pretty short I might add…is it all for nothing then?" he said and then screamed on their faces one more sentence

"**IS THIS HOW YOU HONOR THEIR MEMORIES?**"

A lightning bolt suddenly struck a palm tree outside the cavern, and nobody notice the gathering of dark clouds heavy air and gusty winds just now like the earth was angry, mirroring Ranma current emotional state he is in. His temper was flaring along with hi KI energy glowing fiery red and right then, Ranma notice that he's leeching red KI out of his body.

'_Calm down, calm down, don't do this here please, not here' _he pleads to himself as he forced himself to calm down because for every moment the cavern seems to shake and as the red KI disappears, so did the shaking, and Ranma took a deep breath and calms down

"Sarina wanted people to learn the truth of Orb humble beginnings and the tragedy that befallen them at the hands of the Khan, and how the people who fought and die and rise up from the ashes of destruction to become a new Orb." he pointed out and exhaustedly said as he look all around the cavern

"Sarina…she wanted this place be known and that people should learn of what transpired here and that she hope that this will never be repeated on anyone." He said

"Everyone who knows the existence of the augments are dead or killed during the resource war a century ago, she was the last living witness and it was up to her now to tell the world the tale but her sudden death prevented that and so, on her will she entrusted it to her family to tell her story but they didn't." he look to Cagalli almost accusingly

"I don't know why they didn't do it, but I'm guessing they were too damn busy running their damn business because post war reconstruction business is booming and that they probably have no time for such trivial matters" he said in disdain towards the Attha and disappointment "A century have passed and not one member in the Attha family even remember this place or know its existence"

"Their negligence a century ago, gave birth to the first coordinator with all the repercussion and so created the current state of the world we live in" he said gravely and made Kira and the others wide eyes at the statement.

Ranma was actually saying that, had the truth of the augments was revealed a century ago then outcome would have been vastly different, people would be more aware, attitudes change, choices of paths differ and maybe even tragedies like the Bloody Valentine Wars would've been prevented. The Cosmic Era would be radically different yet they don't know how different it would be

Ranma turn to Cagalli asks her one last time

"What's your decision, Lady Cagalli?" Cagalli felt like the weight of history is on her shoulders when he asks her that or maybe the uncomfortable feeling of Ranma's death glare pointed at her. She need time to think

"I should speak to my council first before I could answer your question" she said "Please be patient, this is something that my country and everyone on Orb…needs to think it over. Could you be patient for a little bit? She pleads hopingly and she sees Ranma gave a small grin

"All right then, I'll wait for your decision" he answered which gave Cagalli some breathing room and relax a bit

'_God this guy is scary' _she thought _'the guy is so unpredictable it's hard to anticipate of what he will do next and even if you know he's so hard to control…he really is a wild horse'_

"Now if you will excuse me I need to get ready, and Lady Cagalli here" he gave the permission slip to "Keep this since it's pretty useless"

He was about leave but gave one last reminder

"One last thing, please tell your people to watch to where they step around here" he said

"You see all these potteries all around us" he pointed out "Those are not potteries…those are urns"

"Urns…you mean containers that we put human ashes in" Cagalli paled white when she heard that "You mean to tell me that this place is also a,"

"Yes, that's right" he confirms

"We are inside a tomb and are standing on hallow ground" he whisper

**To be Continued**


	6. Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction.

And as for you Grammar Nazi out there, if you don't like how I write fine, make your own and sell it to someone is stupid enough to buy your story.

"Blah, blah" people talking

_'Think, think'_ people thinking and reading something

.

**Revealed **

.

.

**The 4rth of April  
>Year 77 of the Cosmic Era or 2177 Anno Domini<strong>

**Onogoro Main Island, Orb Royal National Museum**

Since yesterday Cagalli had the people at the Royal National Museum in a frenzy when she ordered them sift thru 177 years of history to find answer on the life and death of Princess Sarina of Orb and that if there is anything on some disclosure plan that was supposed to happen before or after Sarina death right around 2066 A.D.

She also wanted to have a certain 'permission slip' given to Ranma to have it check and see if there is any validity to it and if it is valid that could be a problem for her and Orb. She also doesn't like the idea of the Attha would be so thoughtless as to not keep a promise to a woman who built the modern Orb

Cagalli with Kira and Mwu help, they spent the whole night looking thru centuries or two documents found deep within the bowels of the Museum vaults, underneath the Museum main building and they found documents and files of police investigation pertaining to a fire that happened at the Attha Royal Palace Press Hall where the Attha announce a meeting will be held the day after the burial.

Before that day, a convoy trucks arrived the night before and brought stacks upon stacks of boxes that came from the Museum and brought to the palace by the museum director at that time and placed inside the press hall

They found several notes among the documents and they were instructions from Sarina herself in regards to disclosure and that the new head of the family, Sarina eldest daughter Mirai will be the one to announce the disclosure and that the museum director who is also a dear friend to Sarina will further explain what the announcement was for.

Cagalli has no doubt that the boxes contains the true history Orb and was about to be revealed…until a fire inside the press hall destroyed most the evidence and the death of the museum director.

Cagalli read an investigation report on the incident, it reads that the majority of the people in the palace was at the burial when a fire started inside the press hall and believe to have been cause by a faulty extension cord due to an overload of plugs causing a fire that rapidly spread in the press hall. The fire engulf several boxes containing documents and photographs that was toppled accidentally when people inside the hall frantically evacuate and by the time someone notice it, the fire was a raging inferno where the museum director tried to save some the documents which cost his life as thick noxious smoke and flames overwhelmed him and he died in the fire.

Cagalli read the police report again and again, showing that some of the disclosure materials was save from the fire and returned to the museum and for the reason why there was no disclosure about the augments from the Attha's, only that the saved files and documents were re-stored back to the museum but was remove a few years later by Mirai, Sarina Eldest daughter.

"What could she have done with it?" she question

"All of the files they brought to the palace are gone…or are they?" she said wondering and look towards the current museum director who looks like an English butler "have you found anything more regarding this cancelled disclosure or anything regarding that date?"

"We found none on records Lady Cagalli," he answers and then ads "However, we do have a section of the museum archives vaults that's been off limits since the beginning of the museum" he answered "according to our records, the last time that section of the vault was accessed is the day before the Lady Sarina burial"

"Show me"

A hundred feet down is the underground museum vault carve out from the volcanic rock many years ago and it's here that Orb's history is kept ranging from books to artifacts of every decade and in one section of the vault is off limits is now being open with a cutting tool on a lock. Inside is a vast room filled with box up objects and tarp covered vehicles and machines and when Cagalli ordered one of the tarp be removed it reveals a chassis of a tank of an unfamiliar model that looks like someone used it as a punching bag and its 105mm gun which was bent back which is weird because, there are indentation hands that bent it back.

They also found what could be a particle beam gun mounted on a mobile platform and one of the first handheld directed energy based weaponry develop by DOATEC along with several other technologies that are very advance even at current technology.

They also found rows upon rows of office drawers where some are filled with documents, photos and personal items. Odd machines are found here and there and at the end of the room are twelve machines covered with a tarp and listed as water desalinization generators. No one was took interest in them and had anyone took notice of them, they would find the twelve machines to be warm and a low level humming can be heard if you put your ears on the tank.

Behind them is a steel door covered up by a camouflage tarp which one short redhead girl holding up an iPhone like a tourist taking pictures of the desalinization generators, and that no one seems to notice her at all.

"I can't believe it" she mutter softly and then she open a dimensional door to the room behind the steel door

While Cagalli is on a hunt for the truth, Ranma is somewhere on the island, projecting his KI into a condense sphere floating on his hand. A sphere of energy that grew from a small grain of sand to the size of a basketball which is enough to turn a small part of Orb into a crater. He wears a scowling expression because a dozen or two Orbs Special Ops commando interrupted his training by trying to sneak up on him and kill him.

Big mistake

While he beat the living shit out of them, Ranma Gundam Boys who are hiding nearby, and they were beating the shit out of the rest of the Special Ops including several snipers who's trigger finger was shot out of their hand by a better sniper.

Ranma ordered the boys to use non-lethal move but he didn't say not to beat them an inch of their life though

Ranma is not in a good mood

.

_**Flashback the day after the meeting with Kasumi Tendo**_

_**Ohkayama, the Masaki Shrine**_

"_Wait, what do you mean Sarina tried to disclose the existence of the augments a century ago?" Ranma asks his grandfather Katsuhito (a.k.a. Prince Yosho of Jurai) who is visiting the SBS-1 Macross to visit Madoka and Washu on board_

"_Before Sarina passing she came to Japan secretly in order to speak to me and she told me that she was concerned of recent vision she's been having. Visions of the future that's constantly changing…a future you will reappear…this future" he said _

"_At that time she decided to correct Orb history, to set the record straight and hoping what they learn could divert humanity from that vision"_

"_Obviously, it didn't happen"_

"_The day of the disclosure never happened because of an accident at the Orb palace press hall where it was being held" Katsuhito starts "A fire, caused by an electrical short and that fire spread and destroyed of whatever evidence Sarina prepared in accordance to her will and sadly, the museum director was killed in trying to save the evidence"_

"_It sounded like there's a conspiracy happened there" Ranma remark with suspicion_

"_I agree with you on that Ranma, for when I went to see Sarina eldest daughter Mirai and asks about it, she was insistent that it was really was an accident, and when I asks that will they continue Sarina disclosure plans and she said that it's postponed indefinitely"_

"_More like never"_

"_I did try to asks the reason why and she answered that the disclosure is now state business and that the leaders of the five noble family are handling it" _

_Ranma growled when he heard about the five nobles "Bastards, they are just trying to save their family miserable worthless ass from embarrassment, and how is it that Sarina daughter, let herself be bullied by these damn nobles anyway?"_

"_Mirai is not Sarina and she's not as strong as her mother" Katsuhito answered and heave a sigh_

"_The Post War brought many changes which was a problem for us because many of our families US Government contacts have died during the war and we are unaware of what has happened to Khan and the other augments" _

"_We didn't know at that time that the US Government built an orbital cryo prison, until the EA dug up information from the US government archives and found what they have they done to them" Ranma said and asks _

"_And of what of Mirai, does she possess Sarina power?" Katsuhito heave a sigh again before answering Ranma question_

"_She's not like her mother and it doesn't seems like she inherited Sarina abilities of prediction nor any of her descendants it seems" Katsuhito then pulled something from his satchel which looks like books covered in velvet cloth "Now before Sarina left the temple she donated several items to the temple for safekeeping"_

"_Why keep it here?"_

"_I believe it's to safeguard Orb true history"_

_Ranma uncover the books which are actually record books and journals from Sarina herself and tuck inside a book pocket is an envelope where one contains a permission slip or authorization letter from Sarina herself. _

"_She left her journals to our care along with many documents and artifacts that belongs to her. However, this came to the temple via special courier, the day after Sarina past away and I believe that she wanted you to have this in a certain time that you will need it the most" Katsuhito shows Ranma a manila envelope with the Attha family crest stamp to a wax seal with a date of when it should be open...which was today. Inside it contains a piece of paper and by first glance there was nothing special about it, for its just a blank sheet of paper…until letters in Japanese started appearing. _

_A hundred years in the past, an old woman is writing on a paper in the middle of the night with a simple oil lamp as its mean of illumination._

_Dear Ranma, _

"_If you are now reading this then that means that all of my attempts of altering the future have failed and now three dark shadows from our past have returned to sow the seeds of war and chaos across the earth with no one to oppose them, and though two shadows have been cast out into the light by the champions of the new era. Sadly, the presumptions of these new champions is that, defeating them will lead to a new era of peace…but it's nothing more than wishful thinking."_

"_The dark shadows of our past has left mankind with a deep open wound that continues to bleed and has now become an infected wound, causing pain and agony and despite all means of treatment, healing and mending, the pain and agony continue to persist, tempting to be scratched or rip it out as if that would ease ones suffering. This open wound needs to be closed up before it could be healed and to do that, mankind must face the pain head on without blinking"_

"_I really wish this could have been avoided so that when you awaken from your sleep, you would find yourself in a world though not a perfect paradise but a world at peace without so much the problems your time has and all the happiness you deserve but denied to you. Sadly you are going to face this new world with problems that spans the stars across the heavens, but you won't face this new world alone, for you will have strong allies of both from the past and future and they will rally to your side and knock some sense into everyone. _

_I will also help you thru Orb...financial institutions… a return of your investments. What you gave help my country in those early days of rebuilding Orb. It will help you and your friends."_

_The old woman finished her writing, placed the piece of paper in the manila envelope and seal it with wax and the Attha emblem press into it. She then signal an aide to take the envelope and sent it to Japan the next day. The woman lay in bed with sadness as she look at the letter on her night table address to Mirai._

"_My time on this world is over and tonight I will go into eternal sleep but with a heavy heart to what my family will do upon my absence and there is nothing more I can do. My last act as sovereign of Orb have been ignored."_

_One last glimpse of the future and a tear fell_

"_Nothing has change and now I weep for them and yet I am content to know that you will be there where it matters, for the truth of the past must never be buried in darkness, it needs to be pushed into the light, and you are my light." _

_Your dearest friend, Sarina and good luck_

_At the end of the letter is a map of Orb_

"_X marks the spot"_

_**Flashback ends**_

Ranma pulled back his ki and let the sphere fade back into his hand the moment someone step towards him and it was Tesla Yula Attha and he look at him with a stone face look that made Tesla scared out of his pants. That, along with the two dozen bodies in Orb uniform lying about motionless but not dead yet in excruciating pain, few of them has their head buried on the ground like an ostrich.

Tesla wanting to run away from here, yet he man up and spoke up "Mr. Saotome," he starts without a hint of fear in his voice "George Alfredo Glenn has arrive along with company and are heading for EL1 site"

Ranma said nothing and just stared at Tesla hard and then ordering "Tell your people to leave the site but keep the surveillance cameras on…and have your military go on full alert"

"Are we expecting trouble?" Tesla inquired with concern

"When it comes to augments and me in the same location, you should" Ranma answered and then he inquires on him "have you confirm my claim or claims?"

"Yes Mr. Saotome" Tesla answered almost grudgingly

"And?"

Tesla couldn't say it because he couldn't believe what he found out and the serious repercussions it has for everyone on Orb and Ranma knows that, as he smiled slightly at Tesla hesitation in answering him

"I am waiting Tesla" he said so sweetly

"The Orb National Bank, Onogoro Investment Bank and the Orb Trade and Investments Bank and several international banks has confirmed several of your accounts and…shareholding claims in multiple companies and all are… valid…and legally yours since…the shares are in your name"

"And how big a shareholding claim do I have?"

"….."

"That that big huh?" Ranma remark "I take it that no one in the Attha Family with the exception of Sarina, has no claim to these accounts?"

"No, the Attha has no claim since only the Lady Sarina and you as co-owner" he answered

"Many of the accounts have been receiving the dividends from numerous companies you have a stake in and for over a century it's now one of the largest account in the world"

"Nice" Ranma respond in delight at the news

It made Tesla more worrisome for Ranma account in the Orb National Bank alone is basically the very foundation of all the banks on Orb…the first account that made a difference and started an economic growth for Orb and its very much keeping Orb economy afloat these days because it's such a large account now and if the true owner of that account decided to remove it then…Orb will go straight into an economic black hole and never get out.

Ranma is smiling at Sarina impressive achievements "She really did put that DOA prize money I gave her to good use" Ranma remark

"Prize money?"

"The 30 million US dollar prize that I won in the DOA tournament which I gave it to her to help Orb get up to his feet" Ranma said and added "She said that she takes it as an investment for Orb future and add that to the financial and economic aid they are getting from the US Government, the rebuilding and modernization of Orb went ahead with no problem as more people came in to the country" he look toward Tesla

"Must have been quite a surprise to your family that no one gets to own all that enormous fortune Sarina accumulated for many years…made a lot of them unhappy I reckon" he said and seeing Tesla surprise reaction have pretty much true

"Yes…it was a shock" Tesla said admittedly

"And betraying Sarina is all because of the money you family couldn't inherit, isn't it Mr. Tesla" Ranma remark with a dark and menacing tone

"Uhm, Mr. Saotome I don't know what you're-ark!" Tesla was about to speak, he felt a hand grab hold on his neck with a vice hold grip and raising him up from the ground.

Ranma flash step in front of Tesla that it almost look like he teleported

"I am talking about the Attha's purposely destroying the files and evidence supposed to be disclosed" Ranma angrily raise his voice at Tesla and it seems that the weather is mirroring Ranma disposition

"You betrayed her!" Ranma with menacing tone of voice "The entire Attha the family turned on her because you didn't inherit her vast fortunes that you believe to be yours by right you bunch of spoiled bastards."

"Ss-sir" Tesla tried to plead but Ranma is not listening "

"You then used her disclosure plans to make a deal with the five nobles to support the Attha family ranging from politics, business, development projects, programs and many others and this went on for decades until the first coordinator was born. Your family's greed cause this serious problem for not only for Orb but for the whole world!"

"Ssir-please let me go…I beg you" Tesla pleaded as he tries to breathe

"Fine" and Ranma let him go and when Tesla drop on the ground, he breathe as much air to fill his lungs and then starts explaining himself

"Long ago… when Lady Sarina told the Attha family that she will have a disclosure of Orb's past in order to protect the future because she has foreseen a great calamity coming to Orb…one that she see it burn in a sea of flames" he said gravely and remembers the EAF firebomb Orb during the first war.

"She also told us that she will set aside the majority of the vast accumulated wealth for an heir who is not an Attha. The family was outrage by this decision" he said shaking in fear "Lady Sarina was a savvy businesswoman," he remark "her business ventures, projects and investments across the world have gain her incredible wealth and made the family, the noble and all of Orb prosper beyond imagination so it was a shock to everyone that she made that decision"

"After she died, the five noble families meet the other heads of the Attha and they struck a bargain that they will support them if they just stop Sarina disclosure plan, for it could destroy their precious reputation which they have rebuilt it up for so long and for many years. Soon after this, the Attha family position in power and went unchallenged for many years until…George Glenn declared that he is a genetically enhanced human…a coordinator" Tesla still on the ground shaking

"We always thought that her ability to see the future, to predict events before it happen was nothing more than flights of fancy…we were wrong…we were so wrong" he said as feel almost crying "Grandmother Mirai told us many years ago that her mother Sarina, foreseen this to happen and what will happen now is prelude of bad things to come, a warning went unheeded…and it was her fault"

"Soon enough people started to augment their own children because the lure of having a child like that of George Glenn and the benefits of such a child, have blinded them of the dangers and consequence for their children and for the whole world."

"Grandmother Mirai warns us of dark shadows playing puppeteers, molding the world, shaping it to a form that will serve their purpose" Tesla pulled out a smartphone from his side pocket and showed Ranma picture of three Augments he know too well

"You… knew who they were all this time?" Ranma was shock

"Yes" Tesla confirmed with sadness "we use what information grandmother gave us and this is how we know"

When George Glenn declared that he was genetically modified human while on his way to Jupiter on a spaceship he designed, Mirai sent information gatherers to know more of the people around George Glenn and thru all the gathered information they sifted thru… they found three of Augments working behind the scene and since then they have closely watched the three as they manipulated the world like puppeteers

Ranma couldn't believe it "You knew who they were and did not nothing?" Tesla shook his head "We couldn't do anything, they have become too powerful and too embedded in the politics of the world and in business and well connected to powerful people from all across the world including the Seirans"

"As three augments push the world into chaos, Uzumi took it upon himself to create place where both side could live in peace, fostering understanding between the two sides and supporting those who fight the rising tide of hatred that tried to overwhelm the world. It was a daunting tasks but he knows it has to be done, for he knows that it was… the Attha fault that…Sarina disclosure did not happen…her warning never sent because of greed" he felt crying in remembering his brother Uzumi who died in the first war.

"Twice we fought for peace and paid for it, but nothing seems to have change as tensions between Naturals and Coordinators continues to sour relations between the Earth and the Plants…we are at our wits end in just keeping the peace.

We don't know what else to do and we fear a third war will soon erupt but then, something has changed" he look up to Ranma

"The box that Lady Sarina left us have open the day before you first came to Orb, on that day something has change the world…it was you, the champion of Orb" there was a moment of silence except for the moans of pain and agony of the soldiers on the ground

"Well these days I would have preferred to be the Executioner of Orb" Ranma said with irritation and sarcasm

"There are a few people in this country that needs their head severed from their shoulder because of the mess they made to Sarina country"

"I will deal with the Seirans and the Sahaku after the meeting, who by the way…sent these idiots after me and **tried to kill me!**" he pointed at the soldiers lying on the ground in pain and then gave an ominous warning

"The meeting with George Alfredo Glenn comes first. So if they try something stupid or going to run then please tell those idiots to get their affairs in order before they do"

He walks out with the Gundam boys appeared and join by his side one by one and where Heero whisper to Ranma "She found them right where they should be" and right then he knew that Sarina came thru for her and then he whisper back

"Is the team we sent there to keep watch, have they secured the area?" he asks

"Yes sir"

"Then see to it that no one try any funny stuff like what happened here" he orders them and ads "protect the area, valuable information is stored there along with precious lives that's been sleeping for 175 years are in there and also, send surveillance teams on both the Seirans and the Sahaku to see what they are up to this time"

"Sir!" acknowledge by all five and quickly disappears form his side like ninjas

Ranma pulled a cellphone from his pocket and called a certain redhead he knew "Washu, how is she?" he asks and sounded excited

"_Well considering that she's been in cryo stasis pod for 175 years I would say pretty good"_

"Does Cagalli and the other know what's they are?"

"_Not yet"_ she said _"they still thinks that their desalinization generators and not cryo pods and the other room…Ranma, there's thousands of embryos in stasis in here and what's even more surprising is...a thorough DNA scans shows that some of them are yours, I mean you are the father and the mothers are…well" _

_Ranma groans at the headache coming "If Akane was alive, she would have probably starts calling me a pervert and sent me low earth orbit with that damn mallet of hers right now" _he said with a shiver thru his spine while at the other end of the line, Washu couldn't help but laugh at that

"Still, I don't know why she never told us about all of this or anyone for that matter" Ranma wonders

"_According to the records I found here, those cryo pods have been underneath the museum since 2065 when they were recovered from an underground warehouse that cave in during Khan Regime but was open up by road builders in 2064. As for the embryo chamber well, she built the museum on top of it after she remodeled the whole area, making sure no landmarks will show its location"_

Ranma whistled at the information "Any indication that the room was ever accessed?" and Washu replied

"_No Ranma, no one been here since 2067" _she said _"this is very big secret Orb is keeping"_

"I don't think she trusted anyone to keep that kind of secret" he said "Sarina always have a sixth sense of things far better than mine and cap it with her ability to see or predict the future...she can prepare for it or change or anticipate it…to a degree"

"_But the future is always changing Ranma"_ Washu told him _"So many paths and so many variables and infinite possibilities, anything could happen"_

"Which is probably why she never saw her own families' betrayal, until it was too late" he gritted his teeth

"Watch over them Washu" he said "It's time for me to meet the last augment on Earth" he closed the line and made a dash toward EL1 by jumping from tree to tree like a ninja (but much more graceful than a certain whisker face boy wearing a yellow jumpsuit from another universe…which he collided with a tree when he sneeze all of the sudden _'ouch'_ he thought)

Landing on the on the ground without so much as a sound, Ranma walks towards a set of chairs and table under a tarp where several individuals were waiting, one of them is a **Lowe Guele **a pilot from the Junk Guild and a pilot for an MBF-P02 _Astray_ Red Frame and the other is an old man on a wheelchair who looks like he's father time, all grey white hair on a life support system.

On the table is hologram projector and when Lowe plug a USB flash drive, an image appear of man recognize by everyone and causing Ranma grow a tick on the forehead (blood veins showing indicating annoyance) because he's pissed and got even pisser when the hologram greeted him cheeringly

"Uhmn…hi pops!" the A.I. image of George Glenn waving at Ranma but not enthusiastic about being in close proximity to someone who is the biological father of the real George Glenn.

Ranma started to smile which would have been a good thing if they didn't feel something ominous about it, along with the air temperature that drop like rock. And speaking of rocks…

Ranma is currently juggling a very large boulder the size of a minivan like it's a softball with his one hand … which is causing the A.I. to sweatdrop along with Lowe who's eyes are bulging the size of dinner plates as he watch this scene.

"Oh, dear" A.I. George mutters

'_I'm not getting paid enough for this shit' _Lowe whined


End file.
